Can I Tell You Aishiteru?
by Aisuru
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura's relationship isn't too going smoothly because they're both afraid to voice their feelings for each other in fear of being rejected, so some close friends have to step in to help them out...S+S definitely, along with some other couples
1. Author's Notes

Hello, minna-san! This is the first fanfic I've ever posted on FF.net, so I hope you like it. I just have to get a few things out of the way first.  
  
Disclaimer – these characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners (though I sure wished I owned them! ^_^!) So don't sue me (and you'll just be wasting your time, too) 'cuz I'm just your poor average person with lots of more important things to do than write fanfiction but, alas, nothing better to do. But I do get the story, at least…yay!  
  
In my story, "Can I Tell You Aishiteru?" the timeline is a bit different. For one, Sakura and Syaoran are a lot older – I think the Clow Cards got released when they were in about 7th grade, not 4th. I think that makes for a more serious story and believable relationship (although, sadly, Sakura DOES lose some of her child's ways in here, though I never meant for that to happen – but, thankfully, she's pretty much the same as she always was!) I also made Sakura's hair just a TEENY bit longer, so now it's just to her shoulders (think Ami-chan from Sailor Moon StarS manga #1 – 3!) And also, the hair which comes to the front of her face is not so…gravity- defying. If you've ever seen the cover of "The Book of Sakura – Sakura Card season," (the one with her in the dress from her grandfather and holding Syaoran bear in her lap?) that's what I want her hair to look like. An animated version of the manga (drawn exactly like it!).  
  
Naturally, everyone is a bit older, so their bodies are a bit more…*ahem*…developed, I guess I can say.  
  
I would really appreciate feedback on what you think of my story, since I started it some two years ago, and back then my writing wasn't good at all. Constructive criticism please! Flames aren't nice, they're just dirty, and people shouldn't leave those, anyway. It hurts others people's feelings. Feedback appreciated (as always! : p!) I should be done with this story in a week, so please don't ask me to update, 'cuz I'll get around to it! ^_^!  
  
Just a WEENY bit of OOCness  
  
Evident pairing here is S+S, along with some E+T and hints of Y+C (Yamazaki + Chiharu – I DID NOT MAKE THEM COUSINS AND THEY SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!)  
  
Sometimes the Japanese version crosses over with the American one – like, for instance, about the Dash card, it's still nicknamed "Hoppy," from Jessie, so I hope you don't mind things like these.  
  
If you know anyone else who likes CCS, please tell them to read my story so I can get well-rounded feedback. Thank you, it's very much appreciated!!! ^o^!  
  
  
  
Now, with these done, on to the story…! 


	2. Two Journals, Five (later on six) Friend...

Can I Tell You Aishiteru?  
  
Sakura sighed in stressed boredom. She was at school, the same 8th grade class she went to everyday, but just didn't feel comfortable, like almost every student there, because she was holding in her hands one of her most precious possessions. Her diary. Her teacher had required that they bring something that they write all their thoughts in to see how many people wrote in journals or such, and they were going to discuss advantages of writing down their everyday thoughts to see what kind of a reflection they make. Everyone who had one, brought one, because it counted for extra credit.  
  
Her best friend of many years, Tomoyo, saw her expression and giggled silently to herself. If all went well, Sakura-chan wouldn't be so bored by the same time tomorrow morning…  
  
Reaching over to touch her friend's arm, Tomoyo said, worried, "Daijoubu ka, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Smiling tightly over at Tomoyo, she said, "Un, daijoubu, daijoubu. I wonder what happened to Li-kun?"  
  
"You're right…he's never late. Maybe he's absent?"  
  
At this Sakura sighed in relief. "I hope he is absent…" she said, clutching her diary to her even tighter. [Thank God! He's not here!] The one person, the ONE person, who could never, EVER read her diary was Syaoran. In it she had written all of her secret thoughts about him, all their cardcaptures together, and how much she admired and thought of him, all the time.  
  
What had happened to Syaoran was that he was at home, waging war with himself over debating whether he should bring his journal or not. It was his journal from when he first met Sakura, and held every moment they had, cardcapturing, to when he finally admitted to himself that he was…was... She could never, ever read his journal. NEVER. He would die if she knew. He sighed and finally decided it wouldn't be too bad to get the extra credit, and if he grasped it in his hand all day, there would be no problem with losing it…which he was deathly afraid it would, and fall into a certain emerald-eyed girl's hands…  
  
Tomoyo had a plan up her sleeve. A good plan. Foolproof. She knew that Sakura and Syaoran were in love with each other, even if they never spoke the words aloud, but it didn't take a genius to figure THAT out. Even when she had talked to Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu, they said it was SOOOOOO apparent. They were in love! Every time Sakura smiled at him, waved, laughed, he blushed. And every time Syaoran did the exact same thing to Sakura, she blushed. Whenever they were together you couldn't tell whether you had brought a pair of friends or two silent tomatoes with you. It was so obvious they were in love, but it was just too bad they didn't know what to do with it. When Tomoyo had confided in them, they had loved her get-them-together-quick plan and all agreed to help.  
  
Tomoyo knew Syaoran so well she read him like a book. When he first stepped into the classroom door, he was clutching his journal by his side like the last life preserver aboard the Titanic. Tomoyo smiled. [So predictable!] Then when he went to sit in his seat, still he didn't let it go. Tomoyo DID notice, however, that Sakura stiffened more than usual when he stepped in the door, and Syaoran stood up so straight he looked like a piece of plank walking, right hand with right foot, and vice versa. Tomoyo chuckled. [Perfect…yep, Syaoran wrote in the same one as Sakura…] Syaoran had the exact same diary as Sakura because Tomoyo had once videotaped Syaoran in his house, without him knowing, and she had seen him write in that. Assuming it was from the mainland or from wherever China-boy was from, Tomoyo had one specially made ESPECIALLY so she would have the chance to give it to Sakura. She knew Sakura would write in it, because she treasured everything her best friend gave her. She did that because…well…even back then, Tomoyo knew, just knew, somewhere in her heart, that her best friend would fall for him, rivals, enemies, allies or whatnot. She just knew. Tomoyo had gotten her the diary right after she let the cards out of the book and captured the Thunder. Even though it was a few cards late, Sakura still wrote what she thought of capturing the cards she caught BEFORE Syaoran had come into the picture, like the Fly, Silent, etc.). Now that what she had predicted had finally come to pass, she wasn't about to let it slip away between the cowering feelings of them both. Back to the present, she quickly got up to block Sakura's view of Syaoran, because the plan wouldn't pull off too well if she saw they had the same journal/diary.  
  
Syaoran sat down in his desk, saying a stiff, "Ohayo, Kinomoto," to Sakura's back, while making sure he put his journal into his desk in the farthest corner.  
  
She turned around nervously, but then decided to herself, making a silent promise, that nothing would go wrong today. That she would keep her diary with her at all times. So she had no reason to be anxious, right? So she could loosen up a little…yes, she'd like that. Being this straight was putting a killer of a strain on her back. As it always did, her face lit up at the sight of Syaoran, no matter how hard she tried not to. And Tomoyo just loved seeing how HIS expression, whatever it may be, crumbled whenever he saw her smile. Today was no exception. She flashed her 10,000- kilowatt smile over at him, eyes shining, and he visibly trembled and fell over off his desk (anime-style), legs in the air, twitching. "Li-kun!" Sakura cried.  
  
Tomoyo and company (Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Yamazaki) had to stifle a laugh as Sakura, with a blank expression of confusion on her face, helped Syaoran back to his feet. [What did I do?] she thought. "Daijoubu ka, Li- kun?"  
  
Syaoran rubbed his sore head and thought, [Geez, why does she ALWAYS have to do that to me? That smile…she always…looks so beautiful I can't help it…] "Aa, daijoubu da."  
  
Syaoran didn't think that his journal would ever get out of his hands, but he didn't count on Sakura's best friend being so devious and sneaky. But Tomoyo was definitely sly… Her plan was going to work, she was going to make sure of it. [Li-kun thought he could keep his journal with him at ALL times? He has got to be kidding…I THINK he forgot about…P.E.] And she chuckled silently. [This is going to be so perfect!]  
  
During P.E. class they were practicing dribbling soccer balls, and Mr. Terada had just dismissed them all to go and get a drink of water. Yamazaki came up and asked, "Sir, may I, be excused, to use, the lavatory?" with evident breaks in his sentence.  
  
Mr. Terada looked down on him with surprise. "Sure, Yamazaki, go ahead. You know where it is."  
  
Yamazaki started, "And do you know, sir, that the first automatic flush toilet was only invented because there was–" before getting cut off by Chiharu.  
  
"Just get going!" she hollered, anticipating his lies once again.  
  
Yamazaki bowed. "Thank you, sir. I shall, be back." He said and ran off.  
  
After half a minute, Tomoyo winked to Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu, and they immediately engaged Sakura in conversation, conversation about ANYTHING, so she wouldn't notice Tomoyo was gone. She quickly ran up to Mr. Terada and said, "Terada-sensei, Terada-sensei, may I please be excused to use the ladies room?"  
  
"Is it important? Someone already went, can you wait?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him, pleading in her eyes. "It's important. Onegai, Terada-sensei?"  
  
He relented and sighed. "All right, but don't be too long. Be back in two minutes!"  
  
She ran off and said to herself silently, "Don't worry, I will."  
  
When Yamazaki had run to the "lavatory" he had instead run into the boy's changing room and went straight to Syaoran's locker. After being told of Tomoyo's plan, he had watched Syaoran turn his locker combination and now he knew it by heart. Running up to it, he licked his lips and muttered, "Right 28, left 22, and all around until 15…" With a click, the lock sprung open. Yamazaki reached inside and pulled out Syaoran's journal that he had hidden in the top of his shelf in his bag. Leaving the locker open, he ventured out towards the door of the boy's locker room, where he would meet Tomoyo. [Success!]  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo was in the girls' locker room, and since Sakura had told her a long time ago what the combination was, she didn't need to spy. Though she certainly could have easily (with her million-and-one vidcams of course). Rubbing her hands together, she turned the combination silently and the lock clicked open. Reaching into Sakura's bag she pulled out her journal and read through it quickly. Not because she was trying to pry into Sakura's private thoughts, she just had to make sure that mush about Syaoran was in there. And yes it was. Tomoyo smiled at some wording of Sakura's and dashed out, leaving the door open.  
  
At the opening of the boys' and girls' locker rooms, Yamazaki and Tomoyo hid behind the doors. Now was the crucial moment. They were going to throw the journals across to one another, but it was important that no one see them. With a quick glance to make sure everyone was playing soccer and Mr. Terada wasn't looking, they threw the journals to each other and dashed back into their respective locker rooms. Tomoyo made absolutely sure that she put Syaoran's journal exactly the way Sakura's had been. She didn't want to arouse suspicion. Yamazaki was also thinking similar thoughts as he closed Syaoran's lockers' door, but not before a final look around to make sure he hadn't disturbed anything. With Syaoran, who knew?  
  
They met back at the doors and Tomoyo signaled for Yamazaki to go back first. When he was safely playing in the game, she crept back herself, saying a hearty, "Arigatou gozaimasu!" to Mr. Terada as though it had really been an emergency. And it was, in a way. The emergency of two people in love who would never know about the other's feelings. To Tomoyo, ESPECIALLY when it concerned her best friend, that was a real emergency. As she got back, she winked to Chiharu, who immediately stopped talking and said, "Well, Sakura, I'll talk to you later okay?" Sakura waved her off and turned to see her best friend, Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo!" she yelled. "Where'd you go?"  
  
She smiled. "Terada-sensei had me exchange a flat soccer ball, that's all."  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident, and as Sakura was walking home, she decided to check to see whether her diary was safe and sound in her bag. A quick peek told her it was. She sighed in relief.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was also walking home and decided to check on his journal. After looking into his bag, he found it. [Thank God I lived through this day. I have much to write.]  
  
After Wei served dinner, Syaoran sat down in his bedroom to write a page in his journal, but then grew suspicious when he saw all the flowery markings around the pages. As he flipped to the first page, he almost gasped in complete horror. What he saw didn't say, "Dear Journal," but "Dear Diary," instead! And the handwriting was most definitely feminine, and when he saw the signature on the bottom of the page, he almost had a heart attack. SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!??? SAKURA'S DIARY!!!???  
  
He quickly closed the diary, not wanting to snoop into Sakura's thoughts. But after going out to the kitchen once, twice, and even a third time, even pacing all around his living room, he felt really bad. He knew he desperately wanted to look into her diary and see what she wrote. Wanted to so much. But, that was almost like invading her privacy. He couldn't. He could. He couldn't. He could. He could. He finally sighed and just admitted it to himself, he'd be an invader and read Sakura's diary. He wanted to know what she felt about him. Did she love him? He loved her… He felt really bad, though. REALLY, REALLY bad. [Ah well.] He pushed the thought to the back of his head and started to read. And the thought of reading even pushed back his thought of where his own journal might be.  
  
1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
2 Tomoyo got me this diary. She said I should use it to record my "Cardcapttering adventures" What did she mean by that? Tonikaku…you would never believe it! Yesterday, down in the basement, I opened this book called, "The Clow Book" and then there were all these cards in them. I read the first one on top, the Windy. Then this wind started blowing and all the cards blew away! It was really scary! Then this Little animal- looking thing called Kiroberus, oh wait, it's "Kero-beros," came out of the book and said they were called, "Clow cards" and that I have to captur them! He made me this thing called a "Cardcaptur"…is that how you spell it? No wait, Kero-chan said it's "Cardcaptor" I have to go out and re- capture all of these cards for him, because Kero-chan was supposed to guard them or something like that. I don't want to be a cardcaptor! I mean, I'm just a kid going into fifth grade! How can I do this?  
  
That's what I thought. Then this huge wind blew up in the middle of the night, and Kero-chan said it was the Fly card. It was so huge! I was so scared! How could I go up against something that big? Then Kero-chan told me to hurry up and get out, so I had to go out in my pajamas! In my pajamas! I mean, at least give me some time to change! Then when I was facing the bird, I had this huge brainstorm, so I rollerbladed on the wall and jumped onto it's back. Then I threw the Windy card out in front of me, and when I released it, it wrapped all around the bird. Then I turned it back into a card. I "captured" it, as Kero-chan would say. Then I touched my staff to the card, and I got to go flying! It is the best to fly over the city at night. Calm and peaceful.  
  
Thanks for listening!  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled. Sakura's fear sounded so much like when he first met her. He turned the page, reading on.  
  
  
  
2.1 Dear Diary,  
  
Today I caught the Watery card, or, more preciselly, tonight. I was at the aquarium yesterday and then one of the penguins and trainers almost drowned. Touya, who was working there as his new job, jumped in and saved the penguin, but I thought about it later. It was just so strange. Unnatural even. After Kero-chan told me that I can only capture an element card with two of my strongest allies; I was pondering that all day. Which cards to use…the Windy, the Fly, or the Shadow, my three strongest allies. Today I went back there and Yuki found me. He were looking at the fishes together, and he was almost going to treat me to ice cream when the tank cracked and flooded the restaurant. I would've come up for air, but the whirlpool of the Watery card was holding me down. When Yuki finally hacked the door and let the water flow out, I was so out of breath I thought I couldn't hold on any longer. Tomoyo and Kero-chan were with me too. Then Yuki made so comment Like "A swim can really cool you off!" and the words "cool you off" stuck in my mind. I had an idea! So late tonight I crept back into the aquarium and challenged the Watery card. Then I used the Fly card to run to where Tomoyo had found the freezer. After finding it, I used the Windy card to open the door, and Watery went right in after being pulled by Windy. I closed the door on it, and Watery froze. I was so relived that I couldn't speak when Tomoyo and Kero-chan came to get me. I was so happy, especially when I sealed the card!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
[So that's how she caught the Watery card…] Syaoran mused. He turned to the next page.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I caught the Silent card! I won't go into details, but I managed to help this little boy (who was really a girl) save her dad's painting, from which the Silent card was inhabiting. Tomoyo and I figured out the Silent card went to the museum because it's so quiet. When I went there tonight, we met that llittle boy who was still trying to sneak in to fix the painting. Every time we made a sound, the Silent card transports you outside. Alex went back in and got caught by the security guard. Then, I had an idea and used the Shadow card. With my shadow going through the glass, I knocked Alex away from the guard and captured the Silent card, using my shadow! It was really cool! Then when the Silent card was gone from the painting, Tomoyo and I showed Alex how the painting was fixed, and then we found out "he" was a girl! I love helping other people recognize their accomplishments and dreams. She's going to be a master artist…just like her father. I love that.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
"I remember I was there too…" Syaoran said out loud. "She just didn't see me…"  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You won't believe it! Today I met this other cardcaptor named Li Syaoran. He was the guy from my dream that I have every night! He's from China (Hong Kong, I think) and Kero-chan told me that he's a descendent of Clow-san. Today at school he threatened me and told me to give him the Clow Cards. He had this thing he called a Layzin Board…oh wait Kero-chan says it's "Lasin" board. Anyway, he told me to give them to him, and I refused. I wasn't going to give my cards to this him! I made a promise to Kero-chan that I would collect the cards for him, so I don't want anyone to force me to break my promise! Then Touya-niichan stepped in to save me, and Yuki…oh Yuki. I really really like Yuki, he's so nice. Li-kun seemed kind of weird around Yuki, even scared. I don't know why…strange.  
  
Then the Thunder card came, and Tomoyo made me this outfit that looked like a cat costume! The Thunder card almost had me before I used the Jump card, and then Li-kun showed up, calling me pathetic and hopeless. I offered to let him use the Windy, and he told me to put it away and to use the Shadow. He can use lightning from his sword, too. I didn't even know he had a sword, so I guess that's his staff or wand-thingie. I used the Shadow and caught the Thunder. I was really depressed when Li-kun called me pathetic again. I really wanted to just cry right there and give up, but then what made me feel better was that Kero-chan stood up for me. Li-kun was really surprised when he saw Kero-chan like that; I guess Kero-chan has some other form or something – with golden eyes, according to Li-kun. Then he left, calling Kero-chan a stuffed animal and getting him really mad. I wish I knew cardcaptoring like he did. Sometimes I feel so inadequate, just so stupid.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Syaoran winced at the mention of how he used to treat Sakura before he got to know her. And it pained him to hear her talk about him that way. But he supposed he was a big jerk…before, not now.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I saw Li-kun in class and I wanted to thank him for his help. He said I was hopeless. I made some comment about his costume, and he got really mad at me and said that those were "the Syaoran family ceremonial robes" and that I didn't have a right to talk about them, or something like that. I was feeling kind of down when he said that. He always makes me so sad…now I feel like crying… *teardrops on page* I can't stop crying now…why didn't I cry this afternoon? It's night now…I got into a fight with Li-kun when trying to capture the Sword card. I don't want him to be mad at me. Rik-chan came over and Tomoyo-chan and I went to this store after school to look at brooches, and we each bought one. Rika's turned into he Sword card, and it chased me outside. The Sword card was going to cut me, but Li- kun stepped in to save me at the last minute, calling me hopeless again. I stopped him from spearing Rika with his sword…then I got mad at him. I'm sorry for that now. I don't want to be mad at anybody! I captured the Sword after using Illusion to distract Rika-chan. Yuki found us after I caught Sword. Embarrassing! But, I…I just hope that Li-kun isn't too mad at me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Syaoran's heart ached at the thought that he made her cry. He wished he could've been there, he would've wiped away her tears and made her happy again. He turned the page, wanting to skip ahead, but deciding not to.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ohhh…I don't think I ever want to repeat another day! Can you believe I've lived the same day four times in a row, thanks to the Time card? Ugh, I even wrote in you those other three days…saying it was weird how no one else but Li-kun and I could sense it. And having the same music test that you dreaded even on the first day…ugh! But I'm glad Li-kun is at least turning to me as a cardcaptor now…well, I think.  
  
We figured out it was the Time card, and had to go up to the tower to capture it. He turned back time three times so that's why I've lived the same day four times in a row. Last night, though, we snuck in instead of flying in plain sight. Just when I was going to capture it, it froze me, but Li-kun jumped through the window and startled it, so he unfroze me. I used Shield to protect us from Time, and then Li-kun used his lightning from his sword to disable it, so I could seal it. But the card didn't go to me, it went to Li-kun. I asked Kero-chan why, but he said even he didn't know. It kind of bothered me at first, but then I sighed and let it go. I'm so happy that Li-kun actually turns to me to ask me stuff now, instead of going out capturing on his own…and come to think of it…why should I care? But…I do wonder if he thought I looked good in my costume? Wait, wait! Why am I caring!!!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled. [I did think you looked good, Sakura…] he said silently. [In that cute fairy costume Tomoyo made you. I thought you looked great, in fact] He turned the page.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was so amazed this morning when I saw on the news that someone had uprighted the penguin slide at King Penguin Park. That thing must weigh 2 tons! But when my class went to the zoo, something was causing trouble and opening all of the cages. Kero-chan, who had snuck into my lunch, blamed it on the Power card. The Power was being so mean! It was lifting elephants and it would've let it drop if I hadn't used the Windy to save it from being flattened on the pavement. Then when it revealed itself, it just was a little girl in a pink costume. I mean, that's Power!? Kind of small and…cute. Then I challenged her to a game of tug-o-war, and I was losing before the elephant that I had saved stepped in to help me pull. Then something strange happened, and all of a sudden Power wasn't holding the rope anymore! I was really happy, I think it wasn't Powers' fault…I felt some weird force just before Power let the rope go…don't tell Li-kun, but I think he stepped in and did something, maybe used the Time card. There's no way Power would've let go of the rope on it's own. After "I" defeated it, Power was ashamed for losing so it let me capture it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled. [It seems her powers even detected me back then…] He turned the page.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today we went on a camping trip for three days and two nights. We were studying local history, so we were going to a cave to a shrine where we would leave gifts inside, just like the ancient people who were in Tomoeda before us. But when I was swimming yesterday, I saw Li-kun by the cave entrance. He appeared to be looking in the cave or something. Did he sense…you-know-what? Night before last Naoko told some ghost stories when I was lights out in our cabin, and so I was really spooked. I was going to Mr. Terada's cabin to say I didn't want to go in the cave tomorrow, and I met up with Li-kun. He nearly scared me out of my wits when he tapped my shoulder! But in a way…I was really happy to see him. Just having him there made me feel secure, like I shouldn't be afraid of anything anymore. He emits an aura of protection around me, and for that, I'm happy. But then, today, I was moping around all day because I didn't want to go into the cave. When I finally did go last night, everyone started disappearing! When Tomoyo disappeared, she dropped the candle so the bridge burned. Syaoran and I were the only ones not disappearing! We used the float card to get on the other side of the bride, and in the small shrine I captured the Erase card after facing my fear. I offered to give it to Syaoran, but then he got all snobbish and said he'd get his own. I smiled at that. Oh, really?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
"I never knew you thought of me that way…emitting an aura of protection. But I always did have an obligation to protect you." Syaoran said out loud. He smiled.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
How strange is this? Li-kun has an accomplice! There's a new exchange student from Hong Kong, and when she stepped in the door, Li-kun made this weird "Hyurk!" noise. The girl, Li Meiling, seems to know him. Well, they're both from Hong Kong. But Meiling seems to enjoy competing with me for everything! When she first came in the door and stopped to talk to Li-kun, I turned around to ask him if he knew her. Then she came up and told me to back off, like Li-kun was hers. Even during gym, she competed with me too. And then tonight when we captured the Fight card, she got all possessive over Li-kun afterwards. She's a really good fighter though, she took the Fight card head-on. But then was losing, and Li-kun got hurt trying to protect her, so I had to step in so neither of them would get killed. I used the Power card to gain strength and tried to whack Fight with my wand. When she dodged my first attack, I hit out again and got her with my second one. For a minute there I thought I killed her, because I hit her on the head REALLY hard with the tip of my wand. But then I caught her. I was really worried about Meiling, but she got mad at me! She said that Li-kun should have captured the card, not me. Li-kun seemed concerned about her, though…I wish Li-kun liked me the way he likes Meiling. Wait…what did I just say!!!???  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
[I didn't like Meiling the way I love you…] Syaoran thought a little dreamily (and cornily).  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today there's a new math teacher in town. Her name is Mizuki Kaho, and Li-kun says she has a strange power about her. I don't think she's so bad…but Li-kun is mostly always right, so I'd better be careful. When Tomoyo and I went to the shrine to buy amulets, we found Meiling and Li-kun already there, because Meiling was apparently dragging along Syaoran to buy her amulet. Then we heard the strangest sound: bells ringing! Then the garden turned into a huge maze! Li-kun said it was the Maze card, and when I went wandering to explore it by myself, he actually grabbed my hand! I was so happy. His hand was so warm in mine…and soft… Kami-sama what am I saying!!!??? But I did like it when he held my hand… We were trying to find a way out, and then I tried flying out, cutting down the walls, Li-kun tried using his Lasin board, and Tomoyo tried walking with her hand on the wall. None worked. Then the maze shifted and Meiling was taken away from us. We were trying to get to her, but Mizuki-sensei saved her! She was in the maze too, with a weird handle-like thing that made a bell sound every time she struck it against something. Then she used it to break down the wall, and it didn't grow back like when I cut it with the Sword! After I sealed the Maze, the card flew to Mizuki-sensei, but she gave it to me. Touya came to get me (coming from home I guess), and Li-kun actually said I did well! I couldn't believe he said that, and even though I didn't show it, my heart leapt for joy. I was so happy I could've cheered! Do you think I'm being dumb?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
"I did think you did well Sakura," Syaoran mumbled, "and you know I don't say things without a good reason."  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Li-kun got the Dash card two days ago. I haven't written I you for that long because I wanted to see how the track meet would turn out. About a week ago I was trying to capture Dash, and I succeeded in injuring it, but I flew over the wall to Jessie's house. Jessie is one of my classmates. She took care of Dash, thinking it was just a stray animal, and in turn, Dash gave her speed whenever she was running. She made the finals in the track meet championships, and she said her luck came from Dash. I didn't want to capture Dash and make Jessie sad…I didn't know what to do! On our way home three days ago, Kero-chan was trying to get me to capture Dash and I got mad and said no. Then I saw Li-kun with his Lasin board, seeking out a Clow Card. When I followed him, I found out it was Dash. Dash was fully recovered and ran away, right towards me! What was I supposed to do? Make Jessie sad and lose the meet, or make her happy and win? I was really torn…I didn't know what to do! But Kero-chan said that if Jessie won, she would've been using Dash's speed, not her own. I thought about that, and realized he was right. Against my will, I released my staff and captured the Dash. It went the Li-kun, but I didn't really care because I was kind of down, especially when I heard Jessie calling out for Dash, which she nicknamed, "Hoppy." Li-kun was going to yell at me, I was sure, but he didn't for some reason. At the track meet, which was today, I saw Dash out on the track! Then Jessie WON!!! I was so happy for her! But then I saw Li-kun on the side of the stadium…I ran to him in my cheerleading outfit and asked if he just used Dash to help Jessie win. He said no, he "just happened" to have Dash with him. Yeah right. Li-kun has a heart after all – a big heart. He likes to make things look subtle, but he can't hide them from me. And why do I always think about him now? He constantly invades my thoughts, even when I'm concentrating on something else. I wonder what he thinks of me? I mean, as a cardcaptor, of course! What did you think I meant, diary!?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Syaoran was stunned. [I constantly invade…her thoughts? She's…thinking about me?]  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night I captured two cards! The Big and the Create. After school when Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo and I went shopping, I could sense it when I was about to step into a bookstore. Last night, when I went to check it out, this huge cat walked by us…Kero-chan said it was the Big card. After I saw some ten-foot-high weeds, I knew where the Big card was. I found it, and captured it without difficulty. Afterwards, we were heading home, and I saw this weird floating thing go by us, and then a panther appeared! But it had those swirly eyes, so it looked funny. Then it grew wings, and other animals with wings appeared, Like a horse, cat, snail, and mouse. They were flying around, and finally Kero-chan said it was the Create card. I wasn't feeling too anxious because nothing bad had come, but I thought too soon, because a huge dragon appeared, probably fifty stories high. I was forced to use the Big card to make me as big as the dragon to stop it, but the dragon started winning, and just as he was about to breathe fire over me, he started to vanish. I was so relieved! I thought I would end up burnt to a crisp! So anyway I captured the Create before it escaped. Two in a night! Sweet…  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Syaoran turned the page.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I captured the Change card yesterday, but when we were chasing it, Kero-chan and Li-kun held the card for a moment too long when it was still free, and it switched their minds. Li-kun was in Kero-chan's body, and Kero-chan was in Li-kun's. At first I thought it was a joke. Kero-chan in Li-kun's body said they needed to switch back in exactly 24 hours, same place. When I took Li-kun home with me in Kero-chan's body, he got into trouble when he tried flying. Today, he insisted coming to school with me to see what Kero-chan would do with his body. When I got to school, Kero- chan was demonstrating video game fighting moves and totally embarrassed himself in Li-kun's body. I felt bad for Li-kun, as Kero-chan. When I was yelling at Kero-chan, Tomoyo happened to come around the corner, as she had figured everything out. She's really smart. After school, Meiling somehow found out, and when I was trying to find the bag I put Li-kun in, I found out Terada-sensei accidentally took my bag with Li-kun, thinking Li-kun was the stuffed animal he bought for his niece. When we caught up to him, Terada-sensei said he already returned the animal. After MUCH trouble, Kero-chan finally managed to get Li-kun out, and then we walked to the park where the re-switched bodies. I was glad. Li-kun was a Little testy in Kero-chan's body, and I really like Li-kun just as he is. Wait. I really like Li-kun!? Why do I keep saying these things!!?? Especially to you, diary! Well, I guess that's okay…just so long as Tomoyo or Li-kun doesn't know…especially Tomoyo…I'd never hear the end of it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Syaoran re-read the last couple of sentences, feeling his heart almost fly out the window. [She…likes me!? She keeps thinking of me! She is…]  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ugh…yesterday I was sick. Really sick. I didn't feel too hot for the whole day. But then yesterday the Cloud card started acting up, and so I had to go out and capture it. When I got out, the Cloud shot out a cloud- like beam and my grip on the wand fell loose, and I was going to fall on the pavement but then Li-kun saved me! He used the wind from his sword to save me. I didn't even notice Li-kun and Meiling on the roof. But then Li- kun got mad at me for coming out when I was obviously still sick. I told him I really didn't have a choice, that all of the storming would soon flood the whole town. I couldn't let the card escape, could I? No, I couldn't. Li-kun backed off after I said that, and even blushed! He looked so cute! That face he made when he blushed, it made me feel Like I could fly. Or maybe that was me being delirious in sickness? I've been thinking a lot, about why I keep thinking about Li-kun and saying I like him and why I feel safe when he's around. Am I falling for him…could I even be…falling for him…? Oh! We caught the Cloud card…it went to Li-kun but he gave it to me…I'll treasure that card…because it's from Li-kun…  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
[She'll…treasure that card? She's…falling for me?] Syaoran was in absolute shock. [Could…could Sakura really…after all…really…]  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Went to the ice rink on a field trip. Then guess what? A Clow card appeared. The Freeze. It looked Like a huge whale, underneath the ice. It was starting to freeze everyone, and everyone got frozen. Even Mr. Terada and Tomoyo! Li-kun and I had to work together to draw out the Freeze. It was chasing us and it was about attack the both of us but I pushed Li-kun out of the way and it got me instead. I couldn't bear it if Li-kun got hurt. Better me than him…I'm happy he didn't get hurt. And then, when Li-kun saved me from the Freeze, he actually held me in his arms! Well, I mean…only to save me. It wasn't anything else…I can't think of anything else these days! He's always on my mind – but anyway, Li-kun got the Freeze. I guess that's because at the end he had to skate all across the rink to draw Freeze out. That's…okay. I don't mind anymore.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
"I remember…you pushed me away so I wouldn't get hurt…" Syaoran mumbled.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The Winter Carnival was in town today. And guess what? I got to capture another Clow card! The Firey. It showed up all around the carnival and was burning almost everything in sight! I thought it was a little strange because when we were eating lunch, Yuki, Meiling, Li-kun and I saw the electric telephone pole lines burn with fire on them! Touya, who was our waiter (another part-time job), said that it wasn't a trick…that it was really burning! Li-kun and I got a little suspicious, so we went to check it out. Before anyone had a chance to worry, Li-kun used the Time card to freeze time and I used the Sleep card so no one would know if something visible happened. The Firey was a tough card, because it's one of the four elements, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Kero-chan, who somehow managed to get to the carnival too (I didn't bring him…that's really strange. I don't think he can fly that fast…) said that Firey also is one of the strongest of the elements. I didn't know what to do! Li-kun had to rest because using the Time takes away a lot of a wizard's power. I almost gave up against Firey. But then I couldn't…I'd come too far as a cardcaptor and I wasn't going to give up now! My only idea was to use two element cards…when I used the Windy to try put out the flames, it only spread the flames. Kero-chan implied using both the Watery and Windy. It just isn't done, using two attack cards together. But I had to do it…and it worked! The Windy and the Watery together overpowered Firey, so I caught it. Kero-chan regained some of his power too. I'm so happy today!!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
"I wanted to sit with you in the Ferris wheel, not you with Yuki…hmph!" Syaoran grumbled.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got the Shot card. Everyone in town seemed to have these weird cards that they said helped them with certain things they had trouble with if you made a wish on it. And they looked suspiciously like Clow cards. After sensing a Clow card, I found an empty space on the rack where someone had bought the card! I was so horrified that someone might have a Clow card. When I asked the shopkeeper, she thought it was the Shot card. And when I called Kero-chan, he said that the Shot was dangerous and I had to find it quickly before someone called out it's name, otherwise the first person it sees becomes it's target! Flying around town didn't work, and after asking my friends, they said that it might be Meiling, she was in the shop too. And that's right, I remember her coming out just when we entered! After leaving Tomoyo on the ground, and risking flying by day, I ran into Li-kun and told him about Meiling and the Shot card. Finally we found Meiling at the school. Boy, was I relieved.  
  
To make a long story short, I used the Mirror and reflected back Shot's shot at Li-kun (he was the target…I was so worried for him!) Then I captured it. Li-kun got hit so many times by Shot though…I was really worried about him and Meiling. And Li-kun actually thanked me at the end…he's so sweet…but I'm worried about his injuries…  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
[I was okay…but it's nice to know she worries about me…] Syaoran thought, turning the page.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night I caught the Twin card! I didn't write in you last night because Meiling slept over…because she was leaving for Hong Kong. I was so sad – a member of our team leaving. Li-kun was kinda harsh about it though…I wish he'd be easier on her. She loves him so much, after all – that's why I don't stand a chance with him; he loves Meiling…never me. But anyway, Meiling got into a tiff with Li-kun and I invited her over to my house for a sleepover. When we were in bed, she told me a little about how she came to love Li-kun and know his real personality. Cold and always glaring. Yep, that sounds like Li-kun…but then he saved her bird, or something like that, so then she started to love him for his heart. But Li- kun is cute, too. It was then that I sensed the Clow Card.  
  
When we got to the scene Li-kun was getting beaten up by TWO things, they looked alike and Kero-chan said it was the Twin card. I tried capturing one twin, but Kero-chan said I had to get them both together. Meiling was just watching on the side, not wanting to come, thinking she was just a bother. But then, I thought, Li-kun and Meiling always practiced their martial arts together right? So they know each other's moves without exchanging signals! So, I had Li-kun and Meiling pair up to karate those two twins, and then I sealed them. Li-kun said that he didn't think Meiling was in the way…I knew he had it in him. I was happy for Meiling, for there was Li-kun's heart, opening to her just like the day she said she fell in love with him…um…five years ago? Three years ago? I forgot. Oh, Twin went to Li-kun.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled. "She thinks I have a big heart? I just didn't want to see Meiling cry when we were young; she looked so sad. That's why I got the bird for her. It wasn't easy to find a tiny bird in the rain, but it helps if you have magical powers AND a Lasin Board."  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yuki gave me a watch today, I promised to never take it off. But we caught the Snow card, and when it was chasing Li-kun and I, I somehow lost my watch. I was really upset at the end, and even Li-kun said he was sorry I lost it. But strangely, Mizuki-sensei, out math teacher, returned it! I was happy. But I want to talk about something else today…something that's been on my mind a lot lately. It's about Li-kun.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran sat up and started reading faster, interested.  
  
Now, whenever I see Li-kun, my heart speeds up and I have trouble breathing, especially when he waves or smiles (very rare!) at me. Or even when it's not at me…I feel light-headed. He makes me feel so secure whenever he's around me – like nothing can go wrong. All this time, in you, diary, I have written things that I wasn't sure of myself – like wondering if he looked good in my costumes, or worrying about his injuries–or just saying that I like him. But – I don't want to admit it to myself…but I think I've fallen for him.  
  
  
  
Syaoran stopped reading and gasped out loud. "Oh SHIT!" he screamed. Breath quick, pulse racing, eyes wide and face tomato-red, he continued.  
  
  
  
I can't ever tell him, of course. Because he doesn't love me. And I never want Tomoyo to know. I'd never, EVER hear the end of it. But all this time we've captured cards together, worked together, shared thoughts together – I guess a person's feelings can't be helped. I wish Li-kun could love me, though…I love him so much – now when I see him…I – I…I'm sorry I can't say it. It's too personal for me to be even writing in you, diary. I'm sorry. Sometimes at night I can't sleep, thinking of how he must hate me…because I'm not a good enough cardcaptor. I wish I was…and I wish Li-kun could love me back. I love him so much I would give my life for him – I would – if that's what he ever needed, and maybe even more if he would just realize I'm there. I can't stand to see him in pain or sorrowful or even mad! Then it makes me pained or sad or mad too! That's because I love him. Always, even if he doesn't return my feelings. (Which, painfully, I know he doesn't)  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
Syaoran gasped. [She…she loves me! She…she loves me! She LOVES ME!!! SAKURA LOVES ME!!!]  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I caught the last of the four elements yesterday – and also the last card! Now I'm done cardcaptoring! Yes! So I caught the Earth, and Kero- chan regained his true form. But Mizuki-sensei, who was there, and even Kero-chan, was worried. I was puzzled over what they were worried about…Kero-chan kept muttering something about "Yue" or whoever. We came back to the same spot at night, where I signed the Earthy card. Before I did, though, Kero-chan made some weird speech about how he believed I could do anything and how I should be prepared to face the Final Judgement. What in the world is the Final Judgement? I thought cardcapturing was over! But Kero-chan and Mizuki-sensei seemed so worried…that made me worried too. Then Yuki, who had been sleeping (loooooong story), started glowing, and he changed into this huge angel-looking thing with wings and white robes. His eyes were like cat eyes, though, a slitted pupil, a hard ice blue contrasting gently to his pale, pale white skin. Like Yuki's skin. Kero- chan said that he was Yue, Judge of the Final Judgement to say who gets to become the Master or Mistress of the Clow cards. To become this Master or something, you had to defeat Yue-san in a battle against him using your Clow cards. Since Li-kun had some cards and I had some, we both qualified. Li-kun went first, and then he started losing. I was really, really worried about him…I was going to cry, especially when I discovered there was a shield barrier around the fight so I couldn't get to Li-kun…then I heard him cry out, like he was in pain. All of a sudden he just materialized before me…almost unconscious. He said Yue-san took all of his cards and to be careful. Then Yue-san called me – I don't remember anything but just suddenly being on the top of a building. Then all of my cards came out from me…Yue-san said to come. And again, I don't remember anything except suddenly being on the Tokyo Tower. Yue started to fight, but I didn't want to fight. I tried using the Wood card to hold him, but he put a spell over the Wood, causing it to turn on me. He said I lost, and that I must forget everything about the cards, so, for a time, I forgot…but then I couldn't. I couldn't! How could I forget anything: my friends, my cards, my feelings? I broke free from Wood, and found out that the bell Mizuki-sensei owned saved me…it's sole purpose was to give me a second chance in the Final Judgement, having even been created by Clow Reed himself. Then I became determined not to be beaten…forgetting everything about who I loved and being friends and giving everything for my Clow cards…I couldn't forget it a second time. My wand started glowing and it changed into a new wand, with a star in the middle of a pink circle. I used Windy, and Yue-san tried to put it under a spell, but it didn't work and Windy captured Yue-san! When Windy brought him down, he recognized me as the new Mistress of the Clow Cards, having beaten the Judge, himself. And then, when I was in this dream-like state, I saw Clow Reed and actually got to speak with him! I forgot much of what he said…but I was happy because he was happy for me. Then when I re-opened my eyes, I saw Li-kun and Tomoyo running towards me…I ran into a happy circle with Li-kun, and actually held his hand! I love him so much, and for once, I'm sure his happiness was shared with mine. This is it – this is – owari.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Sakura  
  
  
  
That was the last entry except for a couple of small scribblings on the next page about how they had to bring in their journals or diaries for extra credit. As Syaoran closed the cover silently, his face was red and he could only think about what Sakura wrote. [I…can't believe she loves me…] he thought. [Really…]  
  
Meanwhile, in Sakura's house, she was just screeching over the loss of her diary. Rampaging around the house, tearing up couch cushions and checking everywhere possible, she tore all over the house looking for it. Finally she sat down, exhausted by her frantic search. Clenching her teeth, she stomped upstairs to her room and sat back down to look at the diary she had thought was hers. But when she had opened it to write, she had found out it was Li-kun's journal! LI-KUN'S JOURNAL!!! SO WHAT HAPPENED TO HERS!!!???  
  
Pounding the bed furiously, she screamed, "AARRRGGGHHHHH!!!! This has to be the WORST day of my LIFE!!!" After that outburst, she became quiet and sighed into the bed sheet. Kero-chan, who had hidden in his drawer the whole time, now came up to her timidly and asked, "Well, Sakura, aren't cha gonna read the brat's journal?"  
  
Sakura looked up, astounded. "Of course not! That's like invasion of his privacy! I could never read his journal, that's like…like diving into his private thoughts! That's what journals and diaries are for – to write your private thoughts. They're only supposed to be read by the person who wrote them, and no other. So I can't read it."  
  
Kero-chan sighed. [God, Tomoyo was right…looks like I'll have to use the spell after all…on her too…]  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
"Kero-chan! Kero-chan! KERO-CHAN!" came a hurried whisper from the outside tree.  
  
Kero-chan, who had been lying back after just winning his car-racing game, flew outside puzzled. When outside, he saw Tomoyo crouching in the tree, he school uniform still on and looking like she had run all the way from school.  
  
"Nani ga?" he asked.  
  
She motioned for him to come closer and said in his ear, "Kero-chan, I need your help. You have to put a spell on Sakura-chan and Li-kun so that they'll read each other's journals tonight, and realize that they both love each other."  
  
"NANI!!???"  
  
"Please, Kero-chan, please do it! If Sakura-chan reads Li-kun's journal she'll find out how much he loves her, and vice versa. Except they're both so right-wing they'll never read each other's without a Little help." She looked at Kero-chan earnestly. "Can you do it?"  
  
Kero-chan snorted and crossed his arms (paws?). "Of course I can do it! But WHY would I want to make my little cardcaptor fall for the big, huge, snot-faced brat!!!???"  
  
Tomoyo sighed, a huge sweatdrop appearing on her head. "Kero-chan, she already loves him. We have to help them…look, I'll buy you all the sweets you want for a week if you can succeed in making them fall for each other."  
  
Kero-chan, interested, repeated, "For a WEEK!!?? A whole WEEK!!!???"  
  
"Yep," came Tomoyo's sly reply.  
  
"Hmph…you sure know how to push the right buttons…" Kero-chan grumbled.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "But seriously Kero-chan, you have to put the spell on both of them, Li-kun at around 6:30, because that's just about when he finishes dinner. Sakura-chan, put it on anytime after she eats, but NOT just before she goes to sleep! Okay, Kero-chan!?"  
  
Kero-chan looked at Tomoyo out of the corner of his eye and mumbled, "WHY didn't you think of this sooner!?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I know I got a little messed up over there, it just occurred to me today in school that they might not read it after all! We know Sakura-chan, don't we?" Tomoyo replied.  
  
Kero-chan flew to Tomoyo's face and shook his tiny paw at her nose. "But we are agree. A whole week of sweets for a tiny Forgetfulness spell on Sakura and the brat. Deal?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned and extended her hand. "I knew you'd see it MY way…deal!"  
  
She looked over her shoulder and murmured, "Oh, Sakura-chan's coming! I have to go, Kero-chan, but don't forget! I'll call you to make sure!" before jumping down out of the tree and dashing down the road.  
  
Kero-chan watched her run off with a glazed expression on his face, already daydreaming about the mountain of sweets he was going to have.  
  
*~*~End of Flashback~*~*  
  
Kero-chan flew into his desk drawer and his outlined form started to glow slightly. He closed his eyes and focused on his power…  
  
Sakura, sitting on her bed, started a little. She slid off of her bed and picked up Syaoran's journal. She whispered, "But I do…want to find out how he feels about me…but I can't read his journal…that's invading his thoughts! I can't…I should…n – no, I can't…but I…I…can I?"  
  
She stood up and started pacing her room, much like Syaoran had been doing about a half-hour before. "Should I? Should I? Should I? Should I? Should I?" she thought, jumping on her bed and sighing. She just had to admit it to herself, she wanted to read his journal. Find out – how he thought of her. Kero-chan, peeking out from his desk drawer, grinned in self-satisfaction when he saw her reach for it. [Funny, Sakura fell under the spell a lot easier than Syaoran, yet she has the larger amount of power! How weird is that?]  
  
Sakura opened the book and started to read. Syaoran didn't write as much as she did, and what was written was in scribbles.  
  
  
  
Tuesday  
  
I can't believe I'm actually writing in you. Boy, I must be sinking lower than I thought. Strange, Wei gave me this journal, he said to "record my thoughts" when I felt I needed to write something. But he knows I hate writing down my thoughts. Strange…  
  
Tonight I was watching as that new cardcaptor…Sakura, her name is…caught the Silent card. Ingenious way of doing it, if I do say so myself. But she'll never be as good as me.  
  
Sakura smiled. [Oh ho ho ho…]  
  
Wednesday  
  
Went to school today and saw the cardcaptor for the first time. Kinomoto Sakura, that's her full name. Pathetic looking, if you ask me. She can't cardcapture as well as me. Tonight proves it. We were trying to catch the Thunder card, and that hopeless Kinomoto actually told me to use the Windy card against it. BAKA! But anyway, she used the Shadow after my suggestion and caught Thunder. But her eyes…when I went to school they were the first thing I saw about her…they were so clear and entrancing, like two emeralds…  
  
Sakura's "emerald" eyes sparkled after reading the last comment.  
  
Thursday  
  
Caught the Sword card. Hmph, if it wasn't for me that Kinomoto would've been in pieces by the Sword. But I wouldn't want that for her. Even Kinomoto doesn't deserve to go that way.  
  
Sakura winced at his harsh writing. She didn't want to go on, but a driving force in the back of her head seemed to force her to. She turned to the next page reluctantly.  
  
Tuesday  
  
I helped out Kinomoto capturing the Time. For some reason, she seemed really surprised at my natural reflexes, like when I hit a soccer ball today (or yesterday? Or the day before that?). Funny. But anyway, the Time went to me because I guess I did the most capturing it. Not that I mind. I need some Clow Cards anyway.  
  
Sakura blinked. [Of course I was surprised at his natural reflexes! Wasn't everybody?]  
  
Wednesday  
  
Haven't caught any cards for a week. But today, Kinomoto caught the Power. We were on a field trip to the zoo, and Power started to break down fences and such. Animals were running all over the place, and by some weird turn of events, I got to the scene just as Sakura and an elephant were in a game of tug-of-war against Power. Don't ask me where the elephant came from. So I used Time to freeze time to help Kinomoto. Big deal. But she looked…nice…when she jumped around after she won.  
  
"Ha! I KNEW Syaoran froze time to help me!" Sakura cried gleefully. "And…I looked nice?"  
  
Monday  
  
Went camping to study local history. There was this cave we were supposed to go in on the last night, but I felt some unusual power coming from the cave so I went exploring on our first day. Kinomoto caught me though. She's pretty sharp, not bad. I met Kinomoto walking outside on our first night, and she told me she was afraid of going into the cave because of ghosts. How pathetic! But when we did go into the cave, people started disappearing, and Sakura, when I caught up to her, was crying. I didn't want her to cry, because she looked so sad. I hate it when girls cry. But in the end she caught the Erase and everyone came back.  
  
[Hmm…Syaoran felt some unusual power? From the cave? That was the same as I did…]  
  
Monday  
  
Oh god. MEILING came today. Oh god. As if I need HER here, with Kinomoto around. Oh god. She's going to go all ga-ga over me, like usual…oh god. It was bad enough today at school…how am I supposed to capture cards with her…when she's only trying to show Kinomoto up!? It was bad enough at school today, and when TRYING to capture the Fight card together…oh god. She just refuses to accept that she doesn't have magical powers like Kinomoto and I. I wonder how long I'm gonna have to put up with her…?  
  
Sakura frowned slightly. "That's not very nice, to say about Meiling, Li-kun. Do you really dislike her that much? She's not a bad friend…"  
  
Wednesday  
  
Cardcapturing is getting few and far between. No cards for a week. I'm surprised they're not just flocking all over the place. There's this new math teacher in town, Mizuki Kaho. I can sense some weird power from her…I don't trust her. Kinomoto had better be careful ,and that's for a good reason, with the Maze card appearing. We got lost in the maze, and when Kinomoto was going to wander around the maze by herself, I actually grabbed her hand! And the strangest part is that I wanted to! What's with me? And then, after she caught the card…I actually gave Sakura a compliment. It just slipped out of my mouth so naturally…I didn't even think about it. What's with me (like I said)?  
  
[You…called me 'Sakura,' not 'Kinomoto'…] Sakura said dreamily.  
  
Thursday  
  
I caught the Dash card today. Sakura obviously knew about it, but the card had apparently made friends with one of her friends, thinking it was a stray animal. I was going to yell at her after the capture…but her face stopped me. So sad…I couldn't bear to yell at her. Why? Why didn't I? Those sad emerald eyes…they make my own heart ache. What the hell is going on with me?  
  
PS – Two days later…Jessie, the friend who had "adopted" the Dash, won her race today. I used Dash's visible form to boost her confidence a Little, but Sakura actually thought I used Dash to increase her speed! She really surprises me sometimes.  
  
Sakura looked up, clueless as always. "Why didn't he yell at me? And why do my eyes make his heart…ache? He doesn't like green eyes? Or maybe I hurt his eyes somehow?" Confused, she turned the page.  
  
Tuesday  
  
I sensed a Card today. When I met up with Sakura and her friend Tomoyo, she had obviously sensed it too. I would've caught the Big card except this huge cat (which the Big had made huge) caught me and wouldn't let me go. So Sakura ended up catching it while the cat was purring on me. THEN all these weird funny-looking animals started flying all over the place, and the stuffed animal said it was the Create card. As to why someone would create something stupid like THOSE animals is beyond me…I was feeling kind of down when Sakura had to face the only dangerous animal there, a dragon, 'cause I had nothing to do. She used the Big, faced the dragon, was going to lose, the person stopped writing, caught the card. End.  
  
Sakura saw something that had been erased after being penciled in, and curious, she took her own pencil and used the side of it to shade in over the marks, the depressions showing the words. She gasped as she barely made out, 'She looked…really cute big. WHAT?? WHAT AM I WRI –???' before it was cut off. She looked up and smiled happily. [He thought I looked cute!!!] Then she erased her marks.  
  
Thursday  
  
Caught the Change. It changed the stuffed animal and I for a whole day…don't tell anyone, but being a stuffed animal really BITES. You can't do anything and I couldn't even fly. I don't know how that stuffed animal does it. Although I'm glad that Meiling didn't screw up the whole transformation. I knew Sakura could do it. She always amazes me because she can do anything…she's so beautiful…oh shit. I can't erase that because I'm writing in pen. Damn. I didn't mean that. I didn't! She's not…not beau—not good in math. Yeah…she's bad at math. Really!  
  
Sakura's eyes were over-brimming with happiness. "He thought I looked beautiful!" she cried out loud. Kero-chan, looking up from inside his drawer, smiled at her outburst. [Hehehe…sweets, I'm coming!]  
  
Tuesday  
  
Sakura was sick today. I was really worried about her when she had to go home early. And she actually came out to capture the Cloud card! I was so worried that she was going to get sicker that I was MAD when I saw her flying on her wand. She fell off her wand when Cloud shot out a cloud at her but I saved her with my wind. I'm happy she's okay. I can't believe I blushed at her excuse for coming out. But it WAS noble…and…cute… damn, I have GOT to write in pencil…  
  
"Noble and cute!" Sakura squealed, joyous. Just then, her cell phone rang. Already into reading the next entry, she muttered, eyes glued to the book, "Kero-chan, get that, will you?"  
  
Kero-chan flew over to the phone and clicked it on after checking the caller ID. A faint whisper of "It's done," could be heard before Kero-chan hung up quite suspiciously…  
  
Monday  
  
I got the Freeze. No big deal…I think I got a little better at skating though. We were on a field trip to the ice rink. Freeze started freezing everybody. I felt sorry for Meiling, she's not used to the cold. But Sakura saved me today, she pushed me out of the way when the Freeze was going to attack us both. I was really worried of course, she flew really high into the air and fell far down. But she was okay, thank god.  
  
Sakura's eyes were half-glazed, she was so happy at all the endearing things Syaoran had said. She turned to Kero-chan and asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Wrong number."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Friday  
  
Caught the Firey at the Winter Festival. Sakura was really good today in capturing the Firey, when I was too weak after using the Time. And what is going on with me…?  
  
Sakura made no comment, just smiled.  
  
Tuesday  
  
I was sensing a Card…later in the day Sakura came to me and told me she thought Meiling had the Shot. Well, I almost had a heart attack. The SHOT? The Shot is a really dangerous card! And the Shot went after me when released, I was the first person it saw. Then my Sakura came up with a brilliant idea…I could almost read her mind. I think she's become a lot smarter since we first started, in Clow-related subjects.  
  
"Oh…my…GOOOOODDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screeched. "He…he called me…me…'his Sakura,' he called me…'HIS SAKURA'!!!!"  
  
Kero-chan covered his ears and flew into his drawer.  
  
Saturday  
  
Today Meiling left, and last night Sakura, Meiling, the stuffed animal and I caught the Twin. That stupid card "twinned" everything of mine, even Wei! And it was doing a good job of beating me up before Sakura- them got on the scene. That bites. Sakura and I were trying to team up to both use lightning on the Twin, but they saw through it very quickly. In the end I had to martial-arts them with Meiling, and then finally got sealed by Sakura. They went to me though. Sakura looked really cute tonight in that pink outfit she had on…Tomoyo did well on that one. Today at the airport though, I know I was blushing because I was standing right next to Sakura…saying bye to Meiling. Sakura always affects my heart Like this now…WHY? There is NO WAY I could be…falling for her…could there? I was only supposed to…take away her Clow Cards. But now my heart speaks for itself…DAMMIT what the hell is my heart telling me? Do I like her? Do I LOVE her? Do I? Do I? Do I? Do I? Do I? Do I? I think…I think I do.  
  
Sakura was having a hard time breathing, her pulse was racing so fast. In her mind, she repeated soundlessly, [He…he…he l – lo – loves…me???]  
  
Thursday  
  
Sakura got the Snow card. What I would like to know is WHY did I feel really bad for her when she lost her watch? Because I…love her? That weird teacher of ours, Mizuki, returned it, but I still don't trust her. Why does Sakura always make me blush? She doesn't see me (or I hope not) but now I have found this habit of constantly spying on her from afar. Then my pulse races and my faces gets so red even I can feel the heat. I…there…am I in love with her? With the new Cardcaptor? When my only mission was to take over the job of capturing Clow Cards? I…I don't know ANYTHING anymore! I already said I was…but how can I accept that? My love…for Sakura?  
  
[He loves me…] Sakura thought, over and over. [He loves me…he loves me…he really loves ME! Me and me only!!!]  
  
Saturday  
  
Earth Card appeared today. The last card. After catching it, Keroberos, who transformed into his true form, and that teacher, Mizuki, was really worried for some reason. And Sakura asked me about Yue. I didn't even know she knew Yue. And it was definitely a surprise when we found out that YUKI was the false form of Yue. And this…Final Judgement thing…even I've never heard of it. Apparently, to become Master of the Cards, I had to defeat Yue in battle. But he had total control over all my cards when I fought him. He took my cards and I lost. And I didn't want to lose, not because of pride or being Master, but because I knew Sakura would go next and she would suffer just like me if she didn't win. I didn't want that…and when she DID go next, and started crying out, I…I was so pissed, I wanted to kill Yue with my bare hands! I wanted to help her…wanted to so badly…Sakura was suffering for a fault that was not hers. Somewhere along the way – I don't know because I couldn't see very well – Mizuki somehow got up to the Tokyo Tower and freed Sakura from Wood – which was wrapped around her I think – then again, somehow Sakura got a new wand. And defeated Yue. And not to mention being named new Mistress of the Clow Cards. I was happy…strange…not jealous at all. After all, I had failed my mission to my family, but…I was happy for Sakura. But even my mother had said this mission was not an important one, not as important as my elders had said. Back when I left, I wondered what she meant. Is there any way my mother knew? Knew that I would fall for Sakura? Erm… But anyway, Sakura had won. Triumphed. And her determination and sheer will brought her the win; afterwards, she wasn't even mad at Yue or anything! But that's why, I think…I love her…  
  
That was the last entry except for one more, extremely short, only one sentence, but this one was so heavily scribbled that she couldn't read it, she only made out three words: Meiling, Sakura, and love.  
  
Sakura just couldn't believe it…she just couldn't. Syaoran…Syaoran loved her…Syaoran really loved her…and for the rest of the night, she was in a trance, noticeable by even her father and brother. But her father wisely smiled and kept quiet. And gestured for Touya to do the same.  
  
*~*~The next day~*~*  
  
Sakura squirmed in her seat, holding out Syaoran's journal in her hands. She was feeling very uncomfortable because she knew she had to give Syaoran back his journal…tomorrow was Saturday, a weekend, so it would be harder to give it back then, with her all out for the weekend with her family and friends…but then he would know she read it. She never found out what happened to hers, but had a sneaking suspicion…  
  
The door slid open, to reveal a red face matching hers exactly…  
  
For a whole minute, Syaoran stood in the doorway, clutching Sakura's diary in his left hand. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she had a journal that looked exactly like his, he wouldn't have been surprised if that WAS his. Quietly he walked over to her and said, "This…this is yours, Kinomoto."  
  
She murmured back, "And this is yours…"  
  
They exchanged journals and turned away from each other without a second glance. Tomoyo, who had been of course taping all this, with Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki, glanced at each other in surprise, then worry. What had happened?  
  
Tomoyo laid a worried hand on Sakura's back, saying a soft, "Sakura- chan, daijoubu ka? And why do you and Syaoran have matching diaries? And also, why did you bring them today?" Shooting a fake-alarmed look at Rika and company, she gasped out, pretending to be horrified, "We didn't need to…did we!? I didn't bring mines today!"  
  
Sakura quickly smiled at her and said reassuringly, "No, no…it's nothing like that. Trust me, Tomoyo-chan. It's nothing."  
  
Tomoyo backed off, pretend worry and REAL worry on her face. "Well…if you say so, Sakura-chan."  
  
And the rest of the school day passed without any talk between Sakura and Syaoran; all was quiet.  
  
*~*~Sakura's house~*~*  
  
Sakura was still in a sort of trance mode when she got home. Touya, once again, was about to say something but got stopped by her father. Irritated, he said, "Otousan, something's wrong with Sakura, I just want to know what it is! Why do you keep stopping me?"  
  
Her father smiled and wisely said, "It's Sakura's own problems. She has to work it out for herself, to find her own answers."  
  
Touya glanced one more time at his imouto before relenting. He sighed and muttered, "All right…" in a defeated tone of voice.  
  
After dinner, Sakura had mindlessly changed into a black skirt, much like the one on her school outfit, a long-sleeved white cotton shirt, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail with a white ribbon. She sat down watching T.V. and not paying attention to a bit of it; she didn't even hear the doorbell ring. Touya, concerned in his own brotherly way, looked down at his little sister once again. If that…BRAT…was making his sister hurt like this…he clenched his teeth. If he EVER found out that that brat hurt his sister…he'd make sure he'd pay BIG time…  
  
Wrenching open the door, he found himself looking into the nervous face of the one person he detested the most, the person he always HATED to see, the brat. And Syaoran wasn't too happy either, he'd hoped Sakura would've answered the door.  
  
Touya snapped out, "Whaddya want, brat!?"  
  
Syaoran squirmed a little, an unusual sight for him in front of Touya. "Can I see Sakura, please?" he said politely.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Touya said sarcastically.  
  
Syaoran sighed. This was going nowhere. "Please, Touya?" he said again.  
  
The brat's show of pathos cheered Touya somewhat, but he stood firm. "I said NO!!! Now–" before being tapped on the shoulder by his father, who had somehow magically appeared on his right. Touya gritted his teeth and ground out, "Come in."  
  
Still Syaoran hesitated, saying, "Well…I would really like to talk to Sakura out here, if I may?"  
  
"Of course," said Sakura's father, smiling down on him. "Wait right here." He turned around and yelled, "Sakura! Someone here to see you!"  
  
Touya grabbed his arm, hissing frantically, "DAD! Sakura alone with that brat out there!? Don't let her go!"  
  
Aiden smiled, once again. "Don't worry, if they run into any danger I'm sure he'll protect her." He laughed softly to himself.  
  
Sakura ran up, eyes curious, as she asked, "Who's looking for me, dad?"  
  
"This young man right out here," Aiden gestured to Syaoran.  
  
Sakura skidded in her tracks and gasped out, "LI-KUN!!! Ah…n-nice to see you…"  
  
Syaoran, who was wearing a green pullover sweater and some brown long pants with brown loafers, smiled warily. "Um…hi, Sakura…" he replied.  
  
Aiden and Touya left, or, more accurately, Aiden left, dragging Touya with him.  
  
Sakura slipped on her black school shoes and closed the door behind her. Syaoran, looking at Sakura on his left from out of the corner of his eye, thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Sakura, doing the same thing with her eyes, thought he looked so handsome. Then she wondered how he got the clothes he's wearing, because she didn't remember him ever wearing something like that. As a sharp gust of wind blew, then more and more, Sakura shivered in her clothes. Although the cotton was long-sleeved, it didn't offer much protection and her bare legs felt like they were in subzero conditions. It WAS winter, after all.  
  
Syaoran, who was clad in sweaters and long pants, saw her shiver and looked over at her, worried. Reaching out his arm to brush hers, he asked, "Are you cold, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura jolted and choked out, "No…I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look fine…" Syaoran said, watching her rub her arms repeatedly. On a quick impulse, he slowly stepped closer to her and hugged her all the way around, laying his right cheek on the top of her head. Eyes closed, he murmured, "Any better?"  
  
Sakura was so shocked she couldn't even speak. "Ahh…I…y–y–you…I–I…I…um…" finally finding her voice, she blushed furiously and said, "Yeah…thank you…"  
  
He pulled back, smiling at her, but didn't let go of her. Sakura noticed this and blushed again. Stuttering VERY badly, she mumbled, "S–so what d–d–did you want to t–talk about, Li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran looked up, as if pondering her question. "Well…will you allow me to call you Sakura if I allow you to call me Syaoran? That's part of what I'm here for."  
  
Sakura blushed tomato-red and pushed her hands up from where they had been resting between their chests, the second part of the reason WHY she was blushing so hard. Freeing her hands, she blushed until she felt Like all the blood in her body must be in her head. As soon as her hands were free, she gingerly placed them on Syaoran's shoulders, grabbing her other hand around his neck until they were white. She smiled, her blush evaporating, saying, "That's better. And yes, I would like that, Syaoran- kun." She smiled brightly.  
  
Then it was Syaoran's turn to blush.  
  
"So…" Sakura dragged out the word. "You never did tell me what you're here for."  
  
Syaoran blushed even more now, thinking about why he had come. "Well…I…I wanted to give you a present."  
  
"For what? It's not my birthday or anything, and Christmas isn't until two weeks…"  
  
"Not that kind of present…" Syaoran whispered, so soft Sakura barely heard him. Then her heart REALLY started to race. "Then…what kind?" she whispered back, her voice equally soft.  
  
"Just…this…" Syaoran leaned closer and closer to her and Sakura realized he was going to…to… She couldn't even finish her thought, she was too excited. In eager anticipation, she licked her lips slightly and closed her eyes…his were already closed…she tiptoed up…their lips were SO close…she could feel his breath on her nose…he was sure his own heart had stopped…their lips were only millimeters apart…  
  
Touya banged open the door, scaring the couple out of their wits. Blind with fury, steam pouring out of his ears, veins covering the veins already popped out on his forehead, he screamed, "What the HELL do you think you're doing with my sister!!!???"  
  
When the door had first banged open, Sakura and Syaoran had both broken apart, shocked, looking at Touya. But Touya was so mad he didn't care WHO was looking. "Get away from my sister!!!" he raged. "And don't you EVER come near her again!!! YOU HEAR ME!!???"  
  
Aiden, inside, sighed, a huge sweatdrop appearing on his head. [I'm sorry, Sakura,] he thought. [I turned away for one second and when I turned back, he was gone.]  
  
Syaoran made as if to leave, frowning at Touya. But just before he left, Sakura grabbed his hand and said, "I'll…see you tomorrow…Syaoran- kun?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Yeah. Tomorrow."  
  
"Don't even THINK about it!!!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran walked down the steps, Sakura looking after him with a blissful look on her face, so different from the blank one she had been wearing only 15 minutes before. Touya ushered her inside, and with a final glance at Syaoran, she stepped in. Syaoran, walking down the street, Sakura, heading up to her room, and her father, reading the newspaper in front of the T.V., all sighed at the same time.  
  
Four girls sighed in frustration and breathlessness on the next street over. Phew, to run all the way from Sakura's front walkway to the next street in two seconds so people who were walking out wouldn't see you…SOOOO hard! Tomoyo, safely around the corner with Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, said sorrowfully, "Too bad! They were SOOO close! Li-kun was SOOOO close! If only Touya hadn't gotten in the way!"  
  
Naoko added in, "Yeah…too bad, that would've been a great shot, mm?"  
  
"I know!" Tomoyo cried brokenly. "But that makes me even more determined. I'm gonna get Sakura's first kiss on this video recorder or my name isn't Daidouji Tomoyo! Just you watch!"  
  
"But how?" Rika inquired. "Are you going to have someone watch over them night and day?"  
  
"Hmph…I don't know…" came Tomoyo huffy reply.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo," Chiharu said, "why don't you have a sleepover and invite Li-kun and Sakura-chan? We could help you those two days."  
  
"Hmm…" Tomoyo thought. "You know, there is an idea. But maybe the sleepover should be for two nights? That should be enough time, no?"  
  
Everyone nodded, except for Rika, who softly murmured, "But tomorrow, I can't stay for the whole day because I have ballet class."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "That's okay! You can come sleep over after your class."  
  
"Okay." Rika smiled.  
  
(AN: All right, the thing with Eriol, Ruby Moon and Suppi is now going on, the sleepover was postponed, and Sakura and Syaoran have been doing what they originally did in the anime, their relationship getting stronger and stronger by day. Now, all the cards have been changed to Sakura cards and they have found out about Eriol's unintentional deceit. The only thing is, Syaoran never planned to leave for Hong Kong…at least, not yet.)  
  
  
  
*~*~Next day~*~*  
  
"So, us five girls will be in my room, and you three boys will be in the guest room, okay?"  
  
There came a chorus of "okay's!" and "fine's"  
  
"So…Tomoyo-chan," Sakura began, dragging her heavy sleeping bag towards Tomoyo's room. "What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well…wakaranai yo, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied in a sly voice, giving her fellow "comrades" a HUGE wink. "I was thinking of going to the Winter Carnival today…it's such a nice day out…and they have new rides this year, you know…"  
  
Sakura perked up immediately. She loved fairs and all sorts of stuff like that. "Oh yeah! I love going to the Winter Carnival! But…I don't really have a lot of money…so if I want to ride all the rides I have to skip lunch or something…" she trailed off wistfully, checking her purse.  
  
"That's okay, right guys?" Tomoyo cried, winking another huge wink to Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. "I saved up money just for today, so I'm going to treat you all! And besides," she stopped for breath, "they have that new thing this year where you buy this bracelet and you can ride all the rides you want! And they're only $12 each!"  
  
"But first…SakURA…" Tomoyo sang in a sing-song voice. The rest of the girls advanced on her like hungry wolves…  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "I knew that was coming…"  
  
"Well, we're finally here!" Chiharu yelled. "Now we can ride!"  
  
She started to run off but was stopped by Tomoyo. "Wait, wait! Let me get a group shot for my camera records!" she protested.  
  
Chiharu, who seemed to be her cohort-in-arms, caught her wink…and winked back.  
  
"But wait!" Tomoyo said, one eye on the side screen of the camcorder, "let me get Sakura-chan first."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "To – Tomoyo-chan!" she choked, waving her hand as if to say "no need." When they had first dressed her, everyone was making an absolute FUSS over her, making sure her hair and clothes were just right. She was, of course, fazed by everyone's concern, and didn't know why they wanted her to look "just right."  
  
Tomoyo said, "Shhh!" and pushed the record button. Looking through the lens, she caught a VERY embarrassed Sakura, dressed in one of her outfits. She had on a red, loose top that only covered half of her stomach and left the other half of it exposed, with short, small balloon sleeves. From those red sleeves came another sleeve from inside, this one traveled down her arm, made of white lace. The mid-low neckline was also edged in white lace. For the bottom half, Tomoyo had made a pair of white bellbottom jeans with red roses embroidered up the left leg, and a red ribbon around her waist like a belt. It tied in back with the ribbons trailing behind her to her knees. A pair of red slip-on's completed her outfit, except for the two red ribbons Tomoyo had tied in her hair. Inwardly, she sighed. [Only for you, Tomoyo-chan.]  
  
She clicked off her recorder and yelled, "Okay, now, group picture!"  
  
Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Eriol, and Syaoran all moved in. Syaoran, standing towards the back, was pushed front by Chiharu, right next to Sakura. Saying an indignant, "Ne Li-kun, we wanna see you too!" she shoved him in front of her, right into Sakura.  
  
After being pushed by Chiharu onto Sakura's right side, Syaoran blushed so hard he looked like the flames of hell were upon him. And unknowingly to him, Tomoyo had already started recording. Nervously, he extended his hand and mumbled, "Da – daijoubu ka?"  
  
She took it and murmured back, "Hai…daijoubu…  
  
When she had first seen Syaoran, she didn't think he looked too bad himself, with a brown short-sleeved turtleneck and khaki-colored long pants with black tennis shoes. Unaware that Tomoyo had made the clothes for him, she had simply thought that he had gone shopping that weekend. [Nice…]  
  
Tomoyo giggled softly and turned off her cam. With a cheerful "Okay, let's roll!" they all dashed headlong into the park.  
  
"Aiyah!" Naoko sighed, tummy full of cotton candy for the third time that day. "What shall we go on next? Something tame, please! I'm not sure I can stand up to the Devil's Drop or the Fire Dragon…ugh…I think I'm getting sick just thinking…ugh…" She groaned, then perked up. "I know! Let's go on this one!" she pointed straight ahead, towards…the Ferris Wheel. "This one is…ahem…" she winked over to Tomoyo before continuing, "TAME…"  
  
"Yes, lets!" cried Chiharu.  
  
Sakura, clueless as always, readily accepted. "Okay!" she smiled. "Let's go!"  
  
They ran up to where the Ferris Wheel was operating. Tomoyo, who got there first, read the sign that had been posted and frowned. "It says that four people are required in each booth…" She turned to the group. "What do you guys think?"  
  
"We're here, we might as well go!" Sakura exclaimed, not catching the "point." She added, "Who wants to come with me?"  
  
No one spoke up; they were all waiting for Syaoran to accept. When Tomoyo glanced over at him, however, he was staring off at some kids running in the kid zone and not paying a single bit of attention to Sakura's remark. "Grrr…" Tomoyo nudged him slightly forward, finally catching his attention. Startled, he mumbled, "Huh?"  
  
Sakura pulled him forward, and smiled. "Okay! Syaoran-kun'll go with me! Who else? How about you, Tomoyo? Or Eriol-kun? Or Chiharu? Or Rika? Or Naoko? Or you, Yamazaki-kun?"  
  
Chiharu was in a slightly BAD mood over the fact that four people were required in each booth, but she really did want to go on the Ferris wheel, so she spoke up, turning to Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, and their new friend Eriol. "Would it be all right if Tomoyo and I went…with Sakura-chan and Li-kun?"  
  
All four of them understood and nodded. "Go ahead!" Rika exclaimed with a sweet smile.  
  
The four of them went to stand in the line, getting in a booth almost immediately because they already had four people. Sakura was going to her right to sit with Tomoyo, but Chiharu got their first and said pointedly, "Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, I'm sitting here. You can sit over there." She pointed towards Syaoran, on the left. Then Sakura sweatdropped, (finally!) catching on. But there was nothing for her to do, she went and sat very awkwardly by Syaoran. As soon as then were high up in the air, Tomoyo made a fake yawn and murmured, "Chiharu-chan, I'm really tired. Aren't you?"  
  
"Oh yes!" she said, a Little TOO invigoratingly. "I want to sleep! Right now!"  
  
They both slumped over each other on the seat. Eyes closed, Tomoyo mumbled, "Just pretend we're not here…we're just sleeping…"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran, (with dots for eyes) sweatdropped. Silence. Quiet, non-ending silence. Then Sakura began in a small voice, "Syaoran…about me–I mean–you…us…I–I want to…to tell…" her nerve failed her and she stopped. Chiharu, supposedly "sleeping," started to breathe a little faster than normal over in the corner, little huffing breaths.  
  
"I–!" Sakura began very bravely but was cut off as the carriage rocked viciously. Chiharu and Tomoyo sat up, alarmed. "What was that!?" Chiharu yelled, glaring out the window. Very irritated by the intrusion, JUST when Sakura was going to say it, she punched the air, yelling, "So what was it!? What was it!?" Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura, watching her, sweatdropped and backed away VERY slowly.  
  
Just then a man's voice called up to everyone on the ride. "We're very sorry, we are experiencing technical difficulties. Please be patient while we try to get it fixed as quickly as possible. Thank you!"  
  
Tomoyo turned back towards the group. "I guess we'll be here for a while."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Chiharu muttered, still with a dark cloud over her head.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, the man's voice said, "Okay, we are starting the ride now! Please be seated in your cabins!"  
  
Sighing with relief, the four of them sat down and started chattering happily. Sakura stretched. "Sitting up here is way too long, ne Syaoran- kun? But for sure, there's a great view!" she smiled.  
  
"Uh…yeah, sure," said a slightly blushing Syaoran, staring over at Sakura's now-turned back.  
  
At this Tomoyo grinned. "I'm sure the view isn't the ONLY thing on your mind, no?" she whispered over to him behind her hand, catching the movement.  
  
Syaoran blushed HARD and yelled, "NANI!!??"  
  
Attracting Chiharu's and Sakura's eyes, she merely chuckled and withdrew from her position.  
  
"Oh, the ride's starting!" came some children's cries from other booths. And that was true. They could feel and hear the motor starting, but they didn't progress. A chorus of groans filled the carriage, as Tomoyo, Chiharu, Sakura, and Syaoran all slumped backwards, sighing. "Another fifteen minutes…" Chiharu moaned. "Another fifteen minutes…"  
  
"We were really worried!" Rika exclaimed, watching the group walk towards where she, Yamazaki, Eriol, and Naoko had been sitting. "I hope that none of the other rides will malfunction again…"  
  
"Yeah," murmured Tomoyo with a tired expression on her face. "Really…so what should we go on now? We've been on almost everything; we have to go home in about another half-hour, before it gets dark anyway. We can go on a couple more rides, or maybe just one?"  
  
Chiharu, all fired up, pointed to the one ride none of them had gone on yet. Catching Sakura's arm in a death grip, she fairly yelled, "That one! THAT one!"  
  
Sakura looked over to where she was pointing, and sweatdropped. The ride…the Love Boat.  
  
"I STILL can't believe Tomoyo talked me into this…" Syaoran grumbled, with Sakura at his side.  
  
Sakura, blushing a slight pink invisible under the fading sunlight, said, "Well…it could be…fun."  
  
Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Eriol, and Yamazaki were watching the two from afar, when all of a sudden Tomoyo turned to Eriol and asked, "Eriol, could you go on this ride with me?" With stars in her eyes, she continued, "I'll simply DIE if I don't get Sakura's love confession on tape! PLLLEEAAASSSSSEEE!!??"  
  
"Sure," Eriol replied, extending his arm. "We'd better hurry then if you plan on getting good shots." The thought of a romantic shot between his "relative" and Sakura made him smile, which did not go unnoticed by Tomoyo, who thought he had a fantastic one.  
  
"Couples in the Far –" was a far as Yamazaki got before getting yet another whap on the head. "Okay, okay, I get it! Get off me! I'm quiet! QUIET!"  
  
They stepped into line behind Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo grinning like a maniac, scaring a sweatdropping Eriol just a little more. But he supposed that, for Tomoyo, it was only natural.  
  
The ride itself was a water ride in which you rode in a boat through a tunnel with pictures of different places in it, soft, melodious music playing in the background against an enclosed, resembling-the-black- nighttime-sky dome. When it was their turn, Sakura and Syaoran slowly climbed into the boat, both blushing because of how close they were. The boats, shaped Like a swan, were no more than 3½ feet wide, just big enough so that they were brushing each other's sides. And it was one couple to a boat. So they were alone.  
  
It was a fairly long ride, about five minutes in length, and neither of them said anything for the first two minutes. Then Syaoran spoke up this time, turning to her on his right. "Sakura, about…you and…me – I want to –" before getting cut off by a scream in front. Sakura and Syaoran, (with dots for eyes) sweatdropped and sighed. Unknowingly, in the boat behind them, Tomoyo sniffled. [SOOOOO close!]  
  
Sakura and Syaoran settled in once more, before Sakura said, "I wonder why that girl ahead of us screamed?" Even before the sentence slipped out of her mouth, they entered a dark, no-light area, like a huge cavern. A chilly breeze blew past, and as Sakura shivered and looked around, a huge, smoky, ghost-like form appeared, with a goblin face, dripping teeth, eyeballs that were rotting away, tongue out, and bugs crawling all over it. And at the same time, it reached out a hand for her…it came closer and closer…  
  
Sakura screamed really loudly and pushed herself away from the side, because a second after the ghost appeared a huge, realistic-looking hairy spider popped out of the "grass" besides the boat, coupled with dripping "saliva," moving arms, waving pincers, and loud roars. One hairy arm actually reached out and touched her. Sakura, who had stopped looking AND screaming already, flinched violently when the spider touched her right arm. Syaoran, sitting stiffly, felt the flinch and looked down at her with concern. She had her head in his right arm, arms around his waist, trying to get away from the two things scaring her. Some related stuff shot out from Syaoran's side, but he was blushing too hard to really see ANY of it. But he was startled when he felt her start…to sniffle. Then the sniffling turned to full, soft crying. Then Syaoran REALLY got scared. [Was she really scared that badly? She must have been, she hates spiders and ghost most of all and is petrified by them…poor Sakura…what the HELL am I supposed to do!!!????] What was he supposed to do? Awkwardly, he pushed her away from him to look at her in the light. In the dim light coming from one of the pictures, her face was covered with fresh tears and she was still crying, hands covering her face. Soft, thin sobs escaped from her, and Syaoran, face etched in concern, turned so he was facing her fully and pulled her close. With Sakura's hands covering her face in his chest, Sakura cried silently, with Syaoran's arms around her waist and chin on her head. "It's okay, Sakura, it's okay…" he murmured, trying to calm her down. Smoothing her hair, he whispered, "Shhhhh…shhhh…it's okay…" Switching to rubbing her back, he kept whispering, "Shhhh…it's okay, it's gone…it can't hurt you anymore…shhhh…" in a soothing tone of voice. Sakura, after about half a minute, quieted and asked, "Is it really?" in a voice tinged with sobs. [Stupid, Sakura, of course it's gone! You're still traveling!] she thought to herself.  
  
Syaoran smiled down at her and replied, "Yes, they're gone."  
  
Sakura was quiet for a couple of seconds. Sakura, who had her arms around his waist, switched and put them around his neck, pulling him so close they were ear-to-ear. Sakura said in a low, quiet voice, "I'm s–sor–ry Shi–Syaoran-kun, " with sniffles stuttering her speech. "I k–know I–'m act–ting s–s–tupid, but I–I just c–an't help i–it."  
  
Syaoran pushed her back and said tenderly, "It's okay to cry, Sakura. And you know if you ever have to cry, you can do it on me...anytime."  
  
Sakura's eyes shimmered with fresh tears. "Syaoran-kun…" she murmured, diving back into his embrace. "You–really mean that?"  
  
"Silly…" he responded, and Sakura could hear the smile in his voice. "Of course!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun…atashi –"  
  
She was cut off as the exit to the Love Boat could be seen ahead. Both blushing a slight pink, they pushed apart. Sakura, though, smiled over at Syaoran. "Arigatou…" she whispered, a solitary tear falling out of the corner of her left eye, thinking about how sweet he'd been.  
  
Syaoran smiled, and wiped it away. "What for?"  
  
For always being there for me when I needed you. For helping me out in the good and the bad times. For always caring, even when I wasn't sure if I loved you, or if you loved me!. For just–being you…  
  
A ghost of a smile painted her lips. She said nothing.  
  
As the two of them walked over to the rest of their friends, Sakura looked around in surprise. "Where's Tomoyo-chan…and Yamazaki-kun?"  
  
Naoko and Chiharu giggled. "I'm sure SHE had fun."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"So…what happened in the Love Boat?" Tomoyo began, a twinkle in her eye and a catch in her voice. "Did…ahem…anything happen?"  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura cried, outraged. "IIE!!!"  
  
"You sure…?" She kept going. "That pinkish blush is kind of hard to hide, ESPECIALLY when it only appears at night. Must be the air in that tunnel, then?"  
  
Sakura blushed bright red all the way down to her toes and bit her lip, afraid that if she thought any more about what happened, she'd explode from her happiness. As steam started whooshing from her ears, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko all hid their giggles behind their hands. Sakura didn't notice. And how could she, when all she could see was red heat and pink, with green mixed in there somewhere?  
  
Tomoyo brushed past her and patted her head. "I can call a maid for some cold water to cool off your head if you would like, Sakura-chan."  
  
THEN Sakura saw only red. "Tomoyo-chan…" she grated out, a vein popping out on her head. Shaking her fist at her friends, she pronounced crisply, "Well, for your information, nothing happened. Syaoran-kun and I just enjoyed the pictures, that's all."  
  
"I notice his name is now 'Syaoran-kun' rather than just 'Li-kun'. Anything happen to make the change, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Of course, all of them had known what had happened, since they'd been there, but they were waiting to see what Sakura would say about it. Stuttering, she said, "N – nothing! He just said I could, so I am, and he…um…calls me Sakura too…"  
  
"Really…" Chiharu muttered under her breath. "What a waste…PERFECT opportunity…"  
  
"Well, we'd better get to sleep then," said Naoko, yawning. "But wait! What about ghost stories!?"  
  
A tingle ran up Sakura's spine and her eyes drew to slits. "N–no, we don't really need to do that, d–d–do w–we?"  
  
"I know a good one!" said Chiharu excitedly. "Here, listen up, 'cause I just remembered this one."  
  
"Really?" Naoko shouted. "Good, then it'll be one I've never heard!" She clapped her hands. "But why don't we invite the boys?"  
  
"GOOD idea, Naoko!" Tomoyo cried. "Chiharu, can you–"  
  
She was already gone, and in only a few seconds the door opened and the three boys stepped in. (Since learning of Eriol's heritage, he and Syaoran have gained some kind of mutual respect) Sitting down, Yamazaki nudged Syaoran over to Sakura, and he blushed; fortunately for him the room was dimly lit so no one noticed.  
  
"Alright, the story…"  
  
"Once upon a time there was a large, black house which was on a high hill. The house was said to be haunted by this young girl because she was looking for her lost love, which she had never seen after he went away to the war. A long, long time ago, the young man had to go to help in the war, and the girl loved him and wanted to tell him how she felt. But she was too shy to tell him before he went, and even then, after he was gone, she waited for a few years before finally summoning up the courage to write him a love letter to explain her feelings to him. But before she could mail her letter to her love's camp, she was killed by a stray bomb that was supposed to have been deactivated. Eventually, the house was deserted because no tenant or especially young couple could stay there for over a week without going crazy. The few people who managed it are now in mental institutions. Because of the lost love, she can't stand seeing young couples together, because it reminds her of what she never had. And if she EVER FINDS A COUPLE LIKE HERSELF, WHERE THE TWO LOVE EACH OTHER BUT HAVEN'T TOLD, she takes out her vengeance on them to teach them a lesson and to tell them to say it quicker!"  
  
Chiharu stopped and looked around at her friends, they were all grinning, saying they understood. For a while, it was completely silent except for Sakura's chattering teeth and small, quivering whimpers. "B–but that was j–just a story, right? So she doesn't exist, right?" Sakura said. "R – right?"  
  
"Don't be too sure…" Chiharu murmured ominously. Just then…the lights went out. (Courtesy of Tomoyo)  
  
"KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "Guys! Why is this happening!?" Complete silence. "G – g – guys…?" she whispered feebly. "A – any…one…?" She started to sniffle, and sobs broke into her sentences. A faint scuffle could be heard in the corner, along with a few gasping breaths. Sakura's pulse broke the roof. "D – don't leave me! G – guys…" A single, silver tear slid down her cheek in the moonlight. She was starting to curl up into a ball and cry, when a warm hand touched her arm.  
  
Sakura, pulse already high because of the story running through her head, screamed, really loudly. "Ghost woman!" she screamed. "Please, please, don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! I –" before getting cut off.  
  
"Shhh…" came a low voice. "Sakura, it's me. Syaoran."  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!" she cried, latching onto him from around his waist. "What happened to everyone? Why are you here? Why –" Syaoran put a finger to her lips.  
  
"I think everyone just ran out of the room to scare you – I mean, us. They're probably all having a good laugh downstairs," he muttered bitterly, "and at your expense! When I get my hands on them…" He shook his hands in the air, making a low growling noise. Sakura had to giggle despite herself.  
  
"So…you wanna go down?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well…to tell you the truth…Tomoyo-chan's room is so big I can't see the door…I don't wanna go…I can't see…" she whined. "I mean…can't we just – stay here…?"  
  
"Sure – of course, Sakura…I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, some jokester slapped my mouth shut so I couldn't get to you…I'm so, so, so sorry for making you worry…" He stroked her hair.  
  
"That's okay…glad you came…"  
  
"I would always…" Nothing stirred for the next couple of minutes.  
  
"Mmm…" she murmured, leaning against his chest.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, faintly aroused at her behavior.  
  
"…T…tired…" she murmured again.  
  
Syaoran smiled. Moving closer to her, he cupped his hands under her arms and lifted her easily, moving her onto his lap so she was leaning on him. [Are we really alone…?] Syaoran wondered. Then he caught himself. [Alone!? In Daidouji's room!? She probably has ten video cameras in here! But…might as well…]  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Nani…Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"I – I want to say…"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I – I"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I…I"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I love you…" he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Syaoran, who had his head down, looked up in confusion. If Sakura was amazed at his confession, it usually didn't take her THIS long to respond when in stupor. Then he realized Sakura was fully leaning on him…leaning closer, he could hear her faint breaths, smooth and silky like wet satin being run across violin strings. Leaning back against the wall with the window, he stared up and sighed. [Another chance gone…] Looking up, he didn't realize his eyes were coming closer and closer to closing…the darkness of his eyes was the same darkness of the room…  
  
"Aren't they cute?" came a soft whisper from the corner.  
  
"Too bad Sakura-chan wasn't awake…she would've liked his conversation…" came a male voice. "And did you know that the –"  
  
A whack followed this statement, which was again followed by a quick, bright flash. "I can't miss this opportunity…"  
  
Then another flash. "For my album."  
  
Another flash. "For their album…"  
  
Another flash. "For the combined album…"  
  
Another flash. "For Eriol-kun's album…"  
  
Another flash.  
  
Sweatdrops.  
  
"But this one…for b-l-a-c-k-m-a-i-l."  
  
Grins.  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly, at first puzzled as to why she was leaning up. Looking to her left, she realized that she was sitting on Syaoran! Syaoran, who was leaning against the wall!  
  
Sakura blushed bright red, looking down at Syaoran, who was still sleeping against the wall. [He's been so uncomfortable all night, just because of me!] Sakura realized. [How sweet…]  
  
She slowly clambered off of Syaoran, being careful not to wake him. But Syaoran woke up anyway. Yawning, rubbing his eyes, he said, "Sakura…? Do you feel okay?"  
  
Blushing, she replied, "Hai…doomo arigatou."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Small silence.  
  
"Um…you think we should go back down?" Sakura asked in a timid voice.  
  
Syaoran frowned slightly. "Sure."  
  
"Are…are you…mad at me?"  
  
Syaoran blanched. "You!? No! No! I'm not mad at you at all! It's just that I'm pissed off at how our 'friends' acted last night and deserted us both, all because they wanted me to –" he realized what he was going to say and clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
He nodded, hand still over his mouth. "Yeah! Just fine! Shall we – go down?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. Together, they walked out of the room.  
  
A chorus of giggles met them the moment they stepped into the living room. Tomoyo was on the couch with her camera at the ready, clearly hoping to have caught a pair of lovers entering the room. [Well too bad for her] Syaoran thought bitterly. [She wants us to confess? MAKE ME!]  
  
"Well, heeeyyyyyyyyy…" Chiharu said in this long, drawn-out tone that made it obvious she was into the conspiracy too. "Ohayo gozaimasu…"  
  
Syaoran ignored all of them and turned to the chair that was empty. Leaving Sakura's side, he walked over and plopped down. "Yeah, whatever," he said sourly, arms crossed and a dark look on his face.  
  
Sakura, as usual, just looked politely puzzled. Her friends were looking at her with huge grins on their faces. Syaoran wanted to stomp them all.  
  
"So, anyone want breakfast?" Tomoyo asked. Her friends yelled, "Hai!"  
  
They all progressed to the dining room, where Syaoran was getting a Little tired of the raised eyebrows and giggles hidden behind their hands aimed at them. After getting three in a row from Naoko, he exploded. "What do you guys want!? Is there something about me that makes you keep looking at me!?"  
  
"And me too!" Sakura added, already annoyed.  
  
Their friends were a little taken aback. They hadn't expected Syaoran and Sakura to react so strongly to something they just thought was a game. "I – Iie…" Tomoyo told them. "Nandemo ne."  
  
After eating a quiet breakfast, everyone headed out to the shopping mall, where hurried apologies were said by all and accepted. Now they were a group again.  
  
Tomoyo had, once again, decked Sakura out in one of her "special" outfits for the occasion so that she would be wearing something nice if Syaoran decided to confess to her. This time, short white pants and a soft blue cotton top with a cross necklace. On her feet she had low sneakers, white Nikes.  
  
The rest of the day passing them by uneventfully (unless you counted an incident where kami-sama you wouldn't believe who Chiharu and Yamazaki somehow fell over one another in the Food Court, both blushing the now commonly-seen color of tomato red), the ending of the day only becoming apparent in the smooth twilight that passed over the sky, going from a sakura-colored pink to a light lavender to a deep navy blue.  
  
For the ending of the day and to conclude the two-night sleepover (this was the last night), Tomoyo had asked her mother to make a reservation in the highest-priced restaurant in town, Avec Le Bleu, an expensive one if there ever was any; nonetheless, she was going to pay for it herself. The attire required to gain entrance to the restaurant was heavily formal, coat and/or tie required for men, dress or skirt required for women.  
  
As Sakura was bathing inside of Tomoyo's huge bathroom, getting ready to go out, Tomoyo herself walked in and gave her some extra soap and poured exfoliating oils into her bath water, used for softening the skin and keeping it moist (so her skin wouldn't become dry). The others were using the other bathrooms in the huge mansion (after all, there had to be AT LEAST three of them on the upper floor alone…) so there was no need to hasten for bathroom occupancy.  
  
Used to bathing with Tomoyo (she'd done it several times when she'd slept over), Sakura let her pat her down dry and then left the bathroom so Tomoyo could take her own shower. But Tomoyo had told her that she hadn't laid out Sakura's dress for the night, so all she was to do was to sit on Tomoyo's bed, lock the bedroom door so no one could come in, and just wait for her to finish.  
  
As Tomoyo closed the bathroom behind her, she quickly dried herself off and put on her dress for the evening, a cream-colored satin one-piece, spaghetti-strapped, loose-skirted down to her knees, and with a little tie belt that fastened on the back. Gloves that came up to the length of her elbow, matching the color of her dress, completed the outfit (except, of course, for the shoes – ankle high matching-color boots, heel 1½"). Tomoyo had made it her convenience to make the design for EVERYONE'S costume that night (not an easy task, mind you), and then sent it off to her own personal dressmaker's. Thank god they'd been able to finish all seven of them in time!  
  
Sakura sat down eagerly on the edge of Tomoyo's soft feather comforter, waiting and watching for the moment when her best friend would unveil her creation for her for the night. She always made the most beautiful clothes for her, some of which Sakura felt she never deserved to wear; they were far too lovely.  
  
Opening her huge closet, Tomoyo reached to the back where she had carefully folded Sakura's dress (so she wouldn't see it) and brought it forth to the light, where it was visible in all it's glory. And even Sakura couldn't stop the gasp of delight that escaped from her lips.  
  
An emerald one-piece, designed to bring out and brighten the color of her eyes, met Sakura's gaze. It was strapless – only natural, since Sakura possessed the smoothest, most perfectly shaped shoulders Tomoyo had ever seen in her time – with the front in a heart neckline, showing not THAT much skin but just enough. (AN: You know, not going straight across her chest, but like the top of a heart over her breasts?) Body-hugging until you got to about the middle of her thighs, it suddenly flared out, slit in the front right, the hem dropping lower and lower as it reached the back of Sakura's legs, brushing her heels (the front of the flared-out part is higher than the back). Just-above-wrist-length green gloves came next, a small, delicate diamond beaded pattern on the back of them in green stones and jewels. For her shoes, she had 2½" green heels with a strap across her ankles (AN: think Sailor Venus's shoes, only green!). Where the slit began on the dress(where the flared part began), Tomoyo had added on, as a final touch, two beautiful (fake) red roses, together, two leaves coming out of each one. A green choker with a similar blooming rose on the very front was added, which now left Tomoyo only one more thing to do: Sakura's hair.  
  
As Sakura slipped the dress on, it felt so wonderfully cool against her skin, and seemed so unlike her that she almost protested when Tomoyo told her to put it on. She never, EVER deserved to wear anything so beautiful! But in the end, Tomoyo won, and was SOOOO happy when it fit her perfectly, accentuating *cough* all the right places.  
  
Tomoyo, being adept at doing her own hair, first did her own, a bun with curls, tying it up with a cream satin ribbon. As a last bit, she curled a bit of hair in the front of her face, two stands coming from over her ears into a delicate spiral.  
  
Now, for Sakura's hair…Tomoyo gathered the hair that normally just touched the tip of her shoulders and back into one ponytail, securing it first before adding on two more smaller roses, almost replicas of the two on her dress. Tying them on to the left side of Sakura's ponytail with a ¼" width green ribbon, Tomoyo smiled as she observed her handiwork. An emerald butterfly bow on Sakura's ponytail holding the two roses in place. Perfect. Now, after everything was on, she needed some perfume. Okay, so maybe not exactly perfume, but light body spray. Tomoyo had picked out scents that she thought most matched her friends – even cologne for the guys! (Boy, she really needs a hobby, ne? Oh wait, this IS her hobby! : p) For Sakura, it had to be something light, flowery, a cool fragrance that spoke with hints of flowers and summertime. That came in the form of a spray called – wouldn't you know it? – "Sakura." The smell of blooming sakura, blossoming, speaking of wind and rain and sun, the call of the outdoors, storms of petals…perfect! Even Sakura herself loved it, being sprayed on her chest, back and head heartily. For herself, Tomoyo had chosen a cool, demure fragrance called "Flower Melon," – that's exactly what it smelled like. The smell of melon (the fruit) mixed with just enough flower to make the smell pleasurable.  
  
And last (whew!) came the makeup. Putting on shimmering emerald eyeshadow that she'd bought just for this occasion, Tomoyo commented on Sakura's supreme beauty, which caused a fast blush to rise. "Oh, I'm not beautiful at all!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. Next came on just a hint of blush, and a lip gloss that was just a shade or two above being clear. It was a smooth pink, giving her lips a rosy look but still making it look like she didn't have on any lip gloss at all.  
  
"Finished." Clapping her compact shut, Sakura's black-haired, violet- eyed friend strode towards the door, intent on finding out how the others were doing. "Sakura-chan, just stay here until everyone's ready. I want you to make a simply glorious entrance…" she giggled at the thought and left, taking out Sakura's purse for the dress before she left and taking up her own, a small rectangular bag, (what else?) cream colored.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but touch the reflection that stared back at her when her friend was gone. [Kami-sama…is this really…me?] The girl, all made up and dressed in such a state, looked so totally unlike that of what she really was underneath it all…for that, Sakura silently thanked Tomoyo for the things her friend could do.  
  
Going to the various girls' rooms to help them with their dresses and makeup, Tomoyo finally came and told them to gather by the foot of the stairs, where Sakura would come down. As they gathered all at once, all had to take a second, maybe even third, look at the other.  
  
Chiharu had on your typical high-necked Chinese dress, very short- sleeved, bright reddish-orange with scores of golden flowers stitched daintily across the whole of the fabric. The hems were also sewn and rolled in gold thread, the slit up the left side (going up to her knees) adding just a touch of adult elegance to replace all childish charms. Short wrist-length gloves, matching the fabric only in color, was the only adornment on her hands. Going down and touching the tops of her feet, encased in soft, low red-orange satin slippers (like the kind Syaoran wore for his chinese costume), the bottom of the dress fluttered softly, heavy as it was, as some unknown breeze blew past. Gold powder on her eyes and a soft red lipstick for her lips was all for her makeup. Her pigtails, done in just one spiral each this time, were both tied with red ribbons. For her body spray, she had on one of the most popular sprays, called "Springtime of Love," smelling of the spring with fresh love in the air; you could tell why it was popular among young folk: it really did smell like spring love! Of course, matching the flowers on her dress nicely. She had a small red satin purse, thin strap over her shoulder, resting easily near her waist. (Needless to say, even Yamazaki-kun opened his eyes! *o*)  
  
Naoko, slim with a wiry build, perfectly matched the dress Tomoyo had made for her, a faded yellow in color, ankle length, made out of a material so light it seemed to float as it hung from her body. Double layered with a thin wire hoop curled through a hem so it would create gentle waves near the bottom of the dress, the top had no straps but connected to long arm sleeves, leaving her shoulders exposed. The only thing connecting the sleeves to the dress was the fabric sewn together under the armpit. A bow in the back drew the material taut around her waist, also, in turn, creating ribbons which trailed after her every movement. She had on a pair of 2" yellow pumps, hardly visible under the layers of her garb. A thin silver chain connected to a crescent moon hanging from her neck was the only reflection of the light, glasses having been replaced with contacts (and about time too! ^-^). Though the front of her hair still came forward to frame her face, she had taken the time to make a small braid down the back, still leaving hair to cover her neck (sticking in small daisies that were the closest match to her dress). Tomoyo had chosen a spray called "Roman Goddess" for Naoko – the actual reason was that there wasn't one, actually. She hadn't known what to get for Naoko, because Naoko wasn't very outgoing, liked to be inside, and liked to study rather than play. But with the crescent moon on her neck, Tomoyo decided that this spray would match nicely, smelling like crisp evening air in the middle of wintertime. For her purse, she had a silver one that she put across her chest so it was at her side, at her hip, with three crescent moons matching each other symmetrically on each side of the front flap. Matching light pink blush and lipstick and nude-colored eyeshadow with specks of silver dotting it topped it off.  
  
Tomoyo had used Rika's soft face and instinctive mature looks, uncommon for one of her age, to produce a dress well suited to her appearance and demeanor. Loose yet flowing gracefully, the white top of it was collared, open to show just a LITTLE bit of front. The sleeves were very loose around her arms, stopping at the elastic around her wrist, then flaring out from there to make a little flared-out encirclement from her wrist, the bottom of the wrist flare being longer than the top (so it hangs because it's longer). At the waist there was about a 4" piece of elastic going around, well suited to her body shape; the bottom of the dress was a good show for a good figure, but allowing enough movement as to where it wouldn't need a slit in it. The bottom of the skirt was ruffled in two- inch-long little billows. On her feet she has black sandals with two thin straps across the front and one going across her heel. The height? 3" high under her heel and 1" high under her toes. Around her neck she has a black double choker…well…it's actually more like a piece of satin rolled into a string; one goes straight across her neck, the other is more like a necklace, dipping down a little, to where a small – medium-sized silver cross is attached. The darkest pink lipstick out of all the girls' was on her lips, as well as sparkling light gray eyeshadow with no blush. Due to her mature looks, Rika was the only one for which Tomoyo had chosen perfume instead of spray, because it just seemed to match her more, as spray did with the others. Trying not to be too heavy, though, she'd chosen a fairly light one, "Shine For Me," smelling of flowers with the harsher, sharper scent associated with perfume rather than body spray. Her bag was more rounded, looking like a semi-circle, with an extremely short strap that made it clear it was for only holding with the hand, not putting it on the shoulder. The only decoration was a black ribbon tied on one end of the strap.  
  
The boys' costumes were much simpler in appearance but had the same effect as the girls'. Yamazaki-kun was decked out in a brown suit, buttoned down the front as well as collared (well, all of them were), matching brown pants, and suede brown shoes. The collar of his white shirt came over the collar of his suit, and the two top buttons of his white undershirt were open, giving him that disheveled look perfectly. The front of his brown jacket, where the buttons fastened, was second highest on his stomach, second only to Eriol's. In his breast pocket was a light brown handkerchief that he had made stand up like the ones you see on all the tuxes: two points pointing up, one higher than the other. For his cologne he was wearing one called "Anonymous Caller," smelling cool and light, captivating, yet like nothing in particular. Strange how well they name them, ne?  
  
For Eriol Tomoyo had made another excellent choice; a dark blue jacket and pants with a white undershirt, very much coming close to the color of his hair. The front of his jacket, as mentioned above, was the highest to his chest out of the three boys, coming together at the top of his abs (I mean, in relation to body positioning – I don't really know if he has any…^_^U). He had on soft shoes, the heel unusually high – 1" – black in color and, without the light, fitting his image with the dark colors of his suit. Around his neck he had tied a satin, extremely see- through bluish-gray butterfly bow, the bow resting on his neck, around the collar of his white shirt, ribbons gently resting over his suit coat. The bow was lined with the same color bluish-gray satin, only this one wasn't see-through (like a satin ribbon), so it a nice air about it, especially when you realize it matched his eyes. The exact same color was in his breast pocket, also with the two points staring up from his gray hanky. His cologne was the newest one out on the market, made by one of the top teen marketing companies. Called "Rain," it smelled exactly like what it said: rain after a storm, a clean, clear-cut, easily recognizable smell that just…somehow…fit Eriol in a way it wouldn't have with Syaoran or Yamazaki-kun.  
  
But neither Syaoran nor Sakura was there, and that was because Syaoran had to look perfect – Tomoyo made sure of that. And besides, she wanted to surprised them.  
  
Going over to the room in which Syaoran had been getting ready, Tomoyo knocked on the door and told him he could come out, fixing his coat a little before everyone saw him.  
  
But as soon as he hit the door, he was hit by ooh's and aah's, all from the girls, over how handsome he looked dressed in the clothing Tomoyo had made especially for him. Blushing and scratching his head, Syaoran stumbled over his words before finally getting out a proper thank you.  
  
Now that everyone was fully assembled, Tomoyo called up, "Sakura- chan! Sakura-chan! You can come down now, everyone else is here and waiting for you!"  
  
"Hai!" they heard her call. Hearing the door open and click shut, Tomoyo held her breath, one eye closed. (Of course, looking through the vidcam – what did you think? ^_^!) She appeared on the top of the staircase and descended rather quickly, not looking up to the group until she was at the bottom. Her eyes widened at everyone else's clothing, but Syaoran…  
  
He was wearing a dark burgundy suit with a white collared undershirt, collar NOT outside of his suit, and black shoes, leather-covered with rubber soles and a ½" heel. The only one wearing a tie, it was smooth satin, black in color with burgundy stripes the same color as his suit blazing coyly across, giving him a tie with stripes and a very professional look. Out of his breast pocket he had a handkerchief, same as his tie, black with dark burgundy stripes, but it didn't have the two points that Yamazaki's and Eriol's did. Instead, it just leaned casually out of his pocket, as if he had carelessly stuffed it there. That was supposed to be his "image". A gold pin with a huge 1½ CZ sported from his tie. His hair was neatly combed – as neatly as could be without taking away his "Syaoran- ness," – the bounce of his hair and unruliness just somehow was…him. The cologne chosen for him by Tomoyo was called "Autumn's Fall," another fairly new one, smelling of the fall and outdoors, just…fitting him. Hands in his pockets and pushing up the sides of his coat, Syaoran could've passed for a model hunk in the moment Sakura saw him, and for many moments thereafter.  
  
Syaoran couldn't even breathe when he saw Sakura, fully, in front of him dressed in such beauty. So much so that he felt like running over to kiss her, not caring a shit about who was there or giving them the self- satisfaction of knowing they'd made him cave in, finally, to his emotions. It just didn't matter…  
  
Sakura walked over to Syaoran and said softly, blushing all the while, "You…you look really nice, Syaoran-kun. The suit matches you."  
  
"Eh…arigatou…omae mo…" he blushed. "I mean, you look really nice in the dress. The green matches you really well."  
  
"Arigatou," was all she said, unable to meet his eyes and instead staring intently at some polished spot on the floor reflecting the light of the overhead lamp.  
  
Breaking the tense moment, Tomoyo cheerfully asked one of her maids to take a picture with her newest high-speed camera, which she complied with readily: one group shot. As for the "couples" shots, she figured she'd have plenty of time to do that later. As the black limousine pulled up to the curb and the door opened, revealing only two bodyguards this time and Tomoyo's mother already inside (after all, they can't go to a super pricey restaurant by themselves…Sonomi came straight from work!), Tomoyo was going to be the last to climb in, but unexpectedly Eriol took her hand, being the gentleman he was, saying, "The lady is always first."  
  
In spite of herself, Tomoyo blushed at his courtesy. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"  
  
Sonomi, as usual, was fussing over Sakura, saying how cute she was and yet again comparing her beauty to that of her late mother's. But then again, Sakura had never minded hearing about her mother; she never knew much about her from the start and Sonomi was always just bursting with stories. As Syaoran clambered next to Sakura, the only two on the seat facing the front, his right hand accidentally fell on top of hers while trying to sit down, pushing it into the leather seat. Blushing, Syaoran removed his hand like Sakura was made of burning coals, stuttering out a hurried apology before Sakura could get the wrong idea about him. He quickly sat down next to her. But Sakura, clueless as to why he was apologizing – she'd liked it! – only said, "Syaoran-kun, that felt…really nice. Can you please do it again?"  
  
Shocked, pleased, yet hesitating, Syaoran slowly put his hand down on hers again, shoulders front, waiting for a reaction. "Like…like this?"  
  
She nodded. "Un!" was all she said before curling her fingers around his so she was holding his hand, palm warm against her hand. She squeezed it gently, happy.  
  
Syaoran had a major blood rush and looked up at the ceiling while still leaning back on the seat, unable to say anything. Sakura was happy, smiling at him, oblivious to anyone, including those other seven who were interestingly watching – including Sonomi!  
  
And of course, Tomoyo had caught it all on vidcam.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phew! Done with that part!  
  
Please R&R, I appreciate feedback on my writing and what you think of my story. I have another LONG Sailor Moon ficcie coming up, so look out for it, okay? But about this story: I should be done with the last chapter by the end of this week or next, so I'll update then for you to enjoy. What will become of S+S's relationship? Will the dinner be a super sensation or a dining disaster!? Gotta read the next chapter to find out! (P.S. – and in the next chapter, watch out for a BIT more E+T and Y+C, too…) Until then, ja! 


End file.
